Shingeki no Doctor
by HerrDoctorPapada
Summary: Un misterioso hombre con la capacidad de viajar a traves del espacio y del tiempo sin limitaciones, empieza a hacer acto de presencia en varias dimensiones alternativas con la intención de llevar a cabo sus planes. La pregunta es, ¿quién es este hombre, y qué es lo que pretende?
1. Prólogo

Hacía una noche tranquila en Tokio. Un cielo despejado, sin nube alguna, cubría la ciudad; y en él se podían ver miles de lucecitas brillando incansables dando seguridad a los hombres que caminaban bajo ellas. En toda la ciudad se podía respirar la calma, no había casi ataques de ghouls, y en caso de que los hubiera las palomas del CGG se encargaban de ellos enseguida. El distrito 20 no era una excepción.

En el distrito 20 un café cerraba sus puertas. El dueño con ayuda de dos de sus empleados recogía y ponía en orden el establecimiento. El nombre del café era el Anteiku. Era un sitio amplio, en un lado del local había unas cuantas mesas y sillas para que se acomodaran los clientes, en el otro una gran barra ocupaba casi todo el espacio, y detrás de ella se podía llegar a vislumbrar los secretos de lo que se servía ahí. A parte de la puerta de entrada que se encontraba tanto enfrente de las mesas como de la barra, había dos puertas más detrás de la barra: una en la que podía leer claramente ``Solo empleados´´, y otra que llevaba directamente a la despensa del establecimiento. El suelo del café, las cortinas, hasta las molduras de las paredes seguían el estilo de los cafés parisinos: suelo de madera, en este caso caoba, cortinas con bordados en los bordes, y molduras que se declinan por lo clásico sobre unas paredes de un color naranja nacarado.

Dentro se encuentran dos hombres, uno mucho más mayor que el otro, y una mujer joven, vestidos con el uniforme del Anteiku.

-Kaneki, hazme el favor de recoger las sillas - dijo el hombre más maduro y dueño del local.

-Sí, señor - contesto el chico joven.

Kaneki se dirigió rápidamente hacia las mesas para cumplir la petición de su jefe.

-Date prisa esta vez Kaneki – dijo en tono de reproche la joven - que desde que estás tú aquí cada vez tardamos más en cerrar.

Kaneki empezó a cumplir más deprisa su cometido.

-Hay que saber tener paciencia Touka, – dijo el dueño del local – Kaneki todavía está aprendiendo el oficio.

-Si usted lo dice señor. – respondió con dejadez Touka.

Las tres personas que se encontraban ahí eran los principales trabajadores del Anteiku. El dueño, al que se le conoce como El Búho, es un hombre mayor, alto, con el pelo canoso y repeinado hacia atrás. Es alguien muy respetado por sus empleados, puede llegar a ser excesivamente comprensivo y siempre parece estar dispuesto a ayudar a los que lo necesiten. Touka es una joven estudiante universitaria que utiliza lo que gana en el café para pagarse sus estudios. El pelo lo tiene de un color morado azulado que hace juego con sus ojos azules. Estos acompañan al resto de sus facciones sobre una tez de un tono blanco oriental. Ella suele ser muy reservada para sus cosas, y suele tener una actitud seria y algo amarga con los demás. Y finalmente Kaneki es un muchacho que recientemente ha entrado a trabajar en el establecimiento. Es un joven estudiante de estatura media, con el pelo color negro azabache, y que lleva sobre uno de sus ojos un parche médico. Es una persona bastante inocente a la que es fácil engañar. Todos vestían el uniforme del Anteiku, que consiste en chaleco gris acompañado de un delantal blanco atado a la cintura, y un corbatín alrededor del cuello.

Esos tres que recogían tranquilamente su negocio, aunque nadie se lo imaginará, eran ghouls, bestias necrófagas sedientas y hambrientas de sangre y carne humana.

-Y esta es la última. – dice Kaneki colocando la última silla encima de su respectiva mesa – Ya hemos terminado.

-Por fin Kaneki.

-Entonces nos veremos mañana a las 09:00 como siempre. – predijo el Búho – No os olvidéis de descansar, y más importante: de comer.

Cuando Kaneki y Touka le estaban diciendo al Búho que lo harían la puerta de entrada se abrió de repente haciendo sonar la habitual campanilla que encabeza la puerta. Entro un hombre en el café, pero se quedó en la entrada bañado en penumbras, sin que se le pudiera ver bien.

-No puede ser. – se quejó en voz baja Touka – Lo siento caballero pero el café ya ha cerrado.

El hombre hizo caso omiso a lo que le dijo Touka y avanzó hacia la barra, donde se encontraban. A la luz de las lámparas del café se podía ver bien al hombre. Era un hombre alto, de complexión normal, con el pelo negro como una noche sin luna. La cara la tenía con facciones claramente occidentales, tenía una pequeña cicatriz sobre el pómulo derecho, los labios los tenía tornados en una sonrisa de maniaco, y encabezando su rostro tenía sus ojos que emitían un resplandor azul etéreo, y al final de sus pupilas parecía que se podía ver el mismísimo infierno. La ropa que vestía era lo que parecía un antiguo uniforme militar desgarrado por el paso del tiempo y manchado de sangre. El uniforme constaba de una chaqueta color verde amarillento con una banda roja sobre el brazo derecho que tenía un circulo blanco con un símbolo negro parecido a una araña en él, unos pantalones negros anchos con una línea roja vertical a cada lado, y unas botas negras que en su momento brillarían, pero ahora estaban sucias y desgastadas. Encima de la cabeza tenía una gorra de plato militar con el símbolo de la Wehrmacht en ella. También, sobre la corbata, llevaba un pin rojo con el mismo símbolo que el que tenía en la banda del brazo.

-No me ha oído, ¡qué está cerrado! – le volvió a decir Touka.

El hombre se quitó la gorra, la situó a la altura de su cintura, y se puso firme.

-Guten Nacht pequeños Idioten. – les saludo el hombre – Perdonad que venga tan tarde, pero me han dicho que aquí vive un ave rapaz muy escurridiza.

El acento germánico del hombre era evidente.

Nadie dijo nada.

-Un búho para ser exactos. – especifico el hombre con una sonrisa amenazante en la cara mientras se volvía a colocar la gorra sobre la cabeza.

-¿Quién te ha dicho eso exactamente? – le pregunto El Búho con una seriedad repentina.

Touka y Kaneki no sabían que decir.

-¡Jajajajaja! – el hombre se reía de una manera que helaba la sangre – Si te soy franco ni yo mismo lo sé. Simplemente él está ahí diciéndome cosas. – dijo apuntándose con un dedo a la sien.

Touka y Kaneki parecían algo amedrentados por el hombre, pero su jefe permaneció impasible.

-Lo siento pero aquí no hay ningún Búho. Así que haga el favor de marcharse. – exigió El Búho.

El hombre miro sonriente al dueño.

-Si andará bien de tiempo te seguiría el juego. – le dijo al Búho – Pero no es el caso. – dijo mientras desaparecía la sonrisa de su cara.

Movió rápidamente el brazo y sacó una pistola que tenía oculta en la espalda, la pistola era una Máuser alemana de 1938. Encañono a los tres empleados con el arma, aunque estos ni se inmutaron.

-No sabes el error que acabas de cometer. – dijo el Búho mientras sus ojos se tornaban de un color negro con la pupila tono rojo sangre.

A Touka también se le cambiaron los ojos como al Búho.

-O quizá el error lo estéis cometiendo vosotros. – dijo el hombre volviendo a mostrar su sonrisa de seguridad – Pronto lo descubriremos.

Han pasado 10 minutos. La noche se ha enturbiado. Solo una persona sale del Anteiku. Sangre se ha derramado esta noche, pero no sangre humana. La persona que sale del café avanza por la calle, hasta que de repente se ve envuelto en una descarga de rayos azul eléctrico, emiten un característico y fuerte sonido, y la persona desaparece junto a los rayos. La noche vuelve a ser tranquila en Tokio.


	2. El Retorno del Gigante

Era un nuevo amanecer para la humanidad. Habían pasado cinco años desde la caída de la muralla María. La Tropa de Reclutas del Ciclo Nº104 por fin se había graduado. Entre los que la formaban se encontraban personas que tendrían un gran futuro en cualquiera de los tres cuerpos militares: la policía militar, la legión de reconocimiento, y las tropas estacionarias. Por algo se le tenía a esta tropa como una de las mejores que se había formado desde hace años.

En lo alto de la muralla Rouse, en la zona del distrito Trost, un grupo de recién graduados lo celebraba a la luz del atardecer. Entre ellos se encontraba un chico de 15 años, con el pelo color castaño, ojos color verde azulado y facciones sencillas. Tenía una complexión normal pero tirando a atlética, y era de una estatura media. El nombre del muchacho era Eren Yeager. Tanto él como sus compañeros vestían el uniforme de entrenamiento de los reclutas. El uniforme era el mismo que utilizaban todas las fuerzas militares, y constaba de una chaqueta de tela marrón claro con el símbolo de dos espadas cruzadas tanto en la espalda como en el hombro derecho, debajo de la chaqueta una camisa o camiseta blanca, unos pantalones blancos ajustados, y en la cintura un cinturón de cuero que va unido por unas tiras a las botas, que también son de cuero. En el cinturón llevaban acoplados un par compartimentos con cuchillas que estaban unidos a su equipo 3D, un equipo especial de cuerdas que con ayuda de la propulsión de un pequeño tanque de gas les permitía engancharse y llegar a cualquier sitio.

Eren estaba eufórico por haber conseguido graduarse en la escuela de reclutas junto con sus compañeros, y además de haber quedado como el quinto mejor recluta de todo el escuadrón. En ese momento se encontraba disfrutando del atardecer junto con algunos de sus compañeros de promoción.

-Por fin lo hemos logrado Armin. – dijo Eren con orgullo – Ya somos soldados formados, y mañana podremos elegir a que cuerpo unirnos.

Armin, sentado, asintió con pesimismo mirando al horizonte. Eren lo miró con cara de preocupación.

-¿Qué te pasa Armin? – preguntó Eren.

Armin se tomó un momento antes de contestar.

-Nada Eren. – contestó Armin – Simplemente que aunque haya llegado hasta aquí no creo que este a la altura de los demás. Como tú y Mikasa.

Eren se acercó a Armin dejando a los demás miembros del grupo atrás.

-No digas eso Armin. Tú eres tan bueno o mejor que yo y Mikasa. – le consoló Eren – Además, tú también has destacado en la tropa.

Armin le miró a los ojos a Eren.

-Gracias Eren, pero sé que lo dices para animarme – dijo Armin sonriendo ligeramente.

Eren se sentó junto a Armin.

-No es verdad Armin. – dijo Eren – Tú en realidad eres muy fuerte, nada más que tienes que confiar más en ti mismo y no tener tanto miedo.

Armin sonrió a Eren.

Armin, además de compañero del escuadrón, era amigo de la infancia de Eren. Era un chico bajo, de la misma edad que Eren, y tenía una complexión bastante débil. Era rubio al más puro estilo nórdico, y sus ojos azul claro destacaban sobre su blanca tez. Las pruebas y entrenamientos físicos nunca se le dieron bien, pero en las pruebas teóricas, a la hora de planificar, y en cualquier otra tarea que requiera de intelecto, era uno de los mejores. Por eso destacó ante los instructores.

-Bueno, basta de caras largas. – dijo Eren mientras se levantaba – Ahora tenemos que mirar hacia el futuro Armin. Tú, yo, Mikasa, y todos nuestros compañeros acabamos de dar un gran paso. Mañana nos uniremos a uno de los tres cuerpos, y a partir de ahí empezará nuestra lucha contra los titanes. – a Eren le apareció un brillo especial en los ojos – Lucharemos, y esta vez ganaremos. Recuperaremos María, y con la tropa de exploración descubriremos más sobre los titanes. Nada nos podrá parar. El contraataque de la humanidad comienza hoy.

Un rayo amarillo cayó del cielo justo delante de Eren y Armin provocando un fuerte sonido. Esto le resulta familiar a Eren. El estruendo hace que todos los ciudadanos de esa parte de la muralla fijen la mirada en ella. Eren se gira hacia el lado que da al exterior de la muralla. Eren no se puede creer lo que está pasando. Ante el patidifuso Eren se alza la cabeza de un titán de proporciones descomunales; no tiene piel que le recubra, así que es del color de los músculos, rojo y blanco. Vapor a elevadísimas temperaturas emanaba de su cuerpo. Era el mismo titán que echo abajo la muralla María hace cinco años.

-No puede ser… - dijo Eren todavía en shock.

Armin se levantó de un salto conmocionado. El titán colosal levanto la pierna hacia atrás y dio una patada a la muralla abriendo así una brecha en ella. Y como pasó la última vez, los titanes menores empezaron a entrar a través de la entrada que se había abierto en la muralla. El caos empezó a reinar en el interior de la muralla Rouse.

-No… - murmullo Eren mientras contemplaba a todos los titanes entrando en el interior de la muralla.

Eren y Armin estaban congelados en el sitio sin saber qué hacer. De repente Eren recordó el momento de hace cinco años, en el que un titán le robo la vida a su madre. La expresión del rostro de Eren cambió. Los ojos se le encendieron, y mostraba una mirada mucho más decidida.

-¡Armin, vete con los demás! – grito Eren - ¡Busca a Mikasa y quédate con ella!

Armin miró con miedo a Eren.

-Pero que dices Eren. No te puedes quedar aquí. – dijo Armin.

-Armin, el único propósito por el que me metí en la escuela de reclutas fue para algún día conseguir exterminar a todos los titanes y vengarme por lo que sucedió hace cinco años. – dijo Eren volteándose hacia el titán colosal - ¡Y eso es lo que voy a hacer ahora!

Eren saltó hacia el titán colosal.

-¡Eren! – grito Armin mientras contemplaba como su amigo se acercaba a una muerte segura.

Eren uso su equipo 3D para engancharse a su cuello, pero cuando estaba avanzando hacia él, el titán empezó a expulsar vapor caliente por todos los poros de su piel. Eren tuvo que volver a la muralla con su equipo para evitar quemarse. El vapor cubrió por completo al titán, y cuando se disipo ya no había ni rastro de él. Eren y Armin se quedaron asombrados mirando el lugar en el que antes había estado el gigante.

•

La ciudad estaba igual de agitada que siempre. Personas yendo de un lado para otro en un trasiego continuo, algunos vendían su mercancía, otros compraban lo que necesitaran, y otros simplemente paseaban y gozaban del atardecer.

Entre toda la gente destacaba una joven con rasgos orientales, pelo color negro como el carbón, ojos grises, y piel blanca como la nieve. Ella vestía el uniforme de los reclutas. Su nombre era Mikasa. Tenía su habitual expresión de seriedad en la cara.

Mikasa era amiga de la infancia de Eren, y pertenecía al mismo escuadrón que él. Tenía la misma edad que su amigo, y era una chica seria y muy reservada para sus cosas. En pocas ocasiones hablaba de ella, la mayor parte del tiempo lo pasa callada, y si habla con alguien será con Armin o Eren. Mikasa al igual que sus compañeros ya se había graduado, y había quedado como la mejor de su escuadrón, ya que aunque no lo aparentará ella era una luchadora excepcional y destacaba en todos los campos físicos.

Mikasa paseaba sin saber muy bien dónde ir. Había dos sitios donde podía estar Eren: o había vuelto de nuevo al cuartel, o había subido a las murallas a celebrarlo con Armin y el resto de du escuadrón. Ella no podía esperar a encontrar a Eren, se sentía mejor teniéndolo cerca y sabiendo que se encontraba bien; pero se había tenido que ir con Reiner y Bertholdt, el segundo y tercer mejor recluta del escuadrón, a recoger una condecoración. Lo único que podía pensar es en cómo se encontraría Eren en ese momento.

Mikasa fijo la vista en la muralla preguntándose si Eren estaría ahí. De repente un rayo amarillo impactó en el exterior de la muralla. Una sombra cubrió parte de la ciudad. En el lugar de la muralla donde impactó el rayo apareció la cabeza de un titán gigantesco al que se le podía ver el tejido muscular. La gente se revolucionó, empezó a gritar y correr en un desesperado intento por salvar sus vidas y de huir de lo que se avecinaba. Mikasa no podía creérselo, estaba pasando lo mismo que hace cinco años. Las vidas de todas esas personas corrían peligro, el titán acababa de abrir una brecha en la muralla, pero ella solo podía pensar en una cosa: Eren.

•

-¡Tenemos que irnos ya Eren! – gritó Armin.

Eren estaba anonadado mirando a los restos del vapor que había expulsado el titán.

-Lo tenía tan cerca… – murmuro Eren con una expresión de frustración en la cara – Y ha vuelto a escapar. Ni siquiera he logrado tocarle.

¡Eren! – gritó Armin mientras zarandeaba a Eren por los hombros - ¡Ya no puedes hacer nada, tenemos que irnos!

Antes de que Eren reaccionara, un capitán de las tropas estacionarias aterrizó a sus espaldas.

-¡Reclutas! – tanto Armin como Eren se giraron hacia su superior - ¿¡Qué hacéis ahí parados!? ¿¡No os han dicho dónde ir!? – gritó el capitán - ¡Todos los reclutas deben ir a la zona de reabastecimiento para recibir órdenes y ayudar en la evacuación!

Armin se adelantó y se puso firme.

-Sí, señor. Ahora mismo vamos para allí. – dijo Armin mientras miraba de reojo a Eren que parecía que por fin había vuelto en sí.

-¡Pues andando reclutas! – ordenó el capitán.

El capitán, seguidamente, se alejó con ayuda de su equipo 3D.

-Eren, ya has oído al capitán. – señaló Armin – Tenemos que volver al cuartel.

-Si… - dijo Eren mientras se llevaba las manos hacia su equipo – Tienes razón. Tengo que dejar de lamentarme. Ahora tenemos que volver al cuartel y ayudar con la evacuación.

Armin sonrió ligeramente.

-Me alegro de que estés bien. – expresó Armin mientras también se dirigía las manos hacia su cintura – Venga, vámonos. Seguramente nos encontremos a Mikasa ahí.

Ambos amigos saltaron y se dirigieron hacia el ala de reabastecimiento del cuartel de reclutas con ayuda de su equipo 3D.

En el trayecto hacia el cuartel, Eren no pudo evitar fijarse en cómo la gente que vivía cerca de la muralla estaba siendo devorada por los titanes. Eren aterrizó en el tejado de un edificio. Armin, al darse cuenta de esto, aterrizó junto a su amigo. Eren estaba mirando a los titanes que cada vez se estaban acercando más y más.

-Eren no estarás pensando en… - dijo Armin, pero antes de que pudiera terminar la frase alguien le interrumpió.

-¡Eren! – gritó una voz.

Eren y Armin se giraron hacia el lugar de donde provenía la voz, y vieron a Mikasa seguida del capitán con el que se habían encontrado hace unos momentos. Mikasa aterrizó junto a sus amigos, y lo mismo hizo el capitán.

-¿Estás bien Eren? – dijo Mikasa con preocupación dirigiéndose hacia Eren.

-Sí, estoy bien. No hace falta que te preocupes por mí. – contestó Eren harto de que su amiga pensara que él no sería capaz de hacer frente al peligro sin ella.

El capitán parecía algo exhausto, como si hubiera acabado de correr una carrera. Le llevó unos segundos recuperarse, pero en cuanto lo hizo avanzo un paso hacia los reclutas.

-A ver señorita. – dijo el capitán mirando a Mikasa – Por la ropa que llevas puedo entender que eres una recluta. Y yo soy un capitán. Así que, si me haces el favor, podrías explicarme… ¡¿POR QUÉ COJONES CUANDO TE ORDENO QUE VAYAS AL CUARTEL PASAS DE MI COMO SI NO EXISTIERA Y ME OBLIGAS A PERSEGUIRTE?! – gritó enfurecido el capitán.

Mikasa avanzo hacia el capitán y se puso firme.

-Lo siento señor. – dijo Mikasa a modo de disculpa – Estaba preocupada por mis amigos.

-¡Eso no es una excusa! – concluyó el capitán - ¡Eres un soldado, y los soldados cumplen órdenes! ¡No se puede hacer caso omiso a un superior!

Mikasa se quedó mirando a su superior dispuesta a aceptar el castigo que le impusiera. El capitán miró un momento hacia la muralla para asegurarse de que los titanes no estaban demasiado cerca.

-Por esta vez pase. – dijo al final el capitán – Pero solo porque estamos en una situación de alerta máxima.

Un miembro de las tropas estacionarias aterrizó de repente detrás del capitán.

-Capitán. Los equipos de contención primarios ya están listos. – dijo el hombre saludando al capitán.

-Bien teniente. Vaya con ellos y ejecuten los procesos estándares de contención. No hace falta que me esperen.- ordenó el capitán.

-Sí mi capitán.

El teniente tan rápido como vino, se fue, y el capitán volvió a dirigir su atención a los tres jóvenes reclutas.

-No quiero volver a veros el pelo por aquí hasta que hayáis pasado por el cuartel. ¿¡Entendido!?

-Sí, señor. – dijeron al unísono.

-Bien. El capitán Verman os dará instrucciones junto a los demás reclutas. Que tengáis suerte muchachos. – se despidió el capitán.

El capitán saltó y se fue en la misma dirección que el teniente, hacia los titanes.

Poco después de que el capitán les abandonara, los tres jóvenes tomaron el rumbo hacia el cuartel. Estaban algo asustados, cada uno por diferentes razones, pero en la mirada de cada uno de ellos se podía ver la determinación de que no iban a permitirse morir ese día, iban a luchar y a vivir para contarlo.

•

La habitación estaba sumida en la oscuridad y en un tétrico silencio, lo único que iluminaba un poco la escena era la luz que emitía un viejo monitor de ordenador. Delante del monitor, un hombre observaba detenidamente como símbolos y palabras incomprensibles aparecían a lo largo de la pantalla; pero algún sentido tendrían para él, pues al poco de terminar de aparecer, el hombre, se levantó con una expresión de satisfacción en el rostro.

-Ja, das ist gut. – dijo alegremente el hombre para sí mismo.

El hombre se alejó del monitor y quedo envuelto en las sombras. De repente, perturbando el silencio sepulcral que había, se oyó el ruido de un objeto siendo extraído de una máquina. Al poco rato de terminar ese sonido, el hombre estaba de vuelta ante el monitor, pero traía consigo dos objetos. Uno de ellos era lo que parecía ser una antigua grabadora de cassette, y el otro era un pequeño frasco con un líquido color rojo oscuro en su interior. El hombre se volvió a sentar, dejo el frasco sobre la mesa, y pulsó el botón rojo de la grabadora.

-Entrada número 735-84, fecha 19 de septiembre de 1949 – indicó el hombre - ¡Querido diario! – dijo con una voz casi infantil – Hace apenas dos horas, me encontré con el sujeto A y lo encaré. Estaba acompañado de dos de sus subordinados, pero para mí desgracia no me supusieron ningún reto, así que acabe con ellos rápidamente. El sujeto A por el contrario demostró ser un espécimen mucho más interesante, opuso mucha más resistencia. El sujeto era invulnerable a los disparos de mi Mauser modificada, parecía que la pelea estaba bastante igualada; pero claro, al final no resulto ser ninguna amenaza para mi otra amiga, jejeje… - rió por lo bajo – Después de terminar con él cogí lo que necesitaba, y el análisis preliminar ha sido… Digamos… Fascinante. Tal y como sospechaba hay rastros de mi querido elemento en la muestra, y aunque sean ínfimos, servirán como enlace con la futura muestra del sujeto B. – el hombre se quedó unos momentos en silencio – Todo está saliendo demasiado perfecto. Espero que sea más divertido ir a por el segundo sujeto. – y tras decir esto paro la grabación.

El hombre dejo la grabadora sobre la mesa, se levantó, y cuando pretendía irse otra vez hacia las sombras fijo la mirada en un punto en el que se podía ver lo que era la silueta de un hombre sentado.

-Ah… Doctor Groph… No me había fijado que estaba ahí. ¿Le abandonaron aquí cuando evacuaron la base? Seguro que sí, pues al fin al cabo siempre ha sido un completo inútil. ¿Quién iba a salvar un idiota moralista como tú? Ni siquiera sabes cumplir una orden como es debido. Ya sabes de lo que hablo mein lieber freund, esas cosas no se hacen. – le reprochó el hombre, a la silueta, con un tono burlesco.

El hombre se quedó unos minutos mirando aquella silueta, y de repente se echó a reir gozosamente como si acabaran de contar un chiste muy bueno.

-No me hagas reír Groph. – dijo el hombre recuperando la compostura – Yo no tuve nada que ver. Si hubiera querido hacerlo, lo habría hecho yo mismo. No hay nada mejor que deleitarte con los frutos de tu esfuerzo, y si hubiera sido yo habrían sido unos frutos inolvidables, créeme, inolvidables. – dijo el hombre mientras cogía una gorra de una pequeña mesa que tenía a su derecha – Bueno, ha sido un placer ver a viejos amigos pero debo marcharme. Tengo asuntos que atender. Hasta nunca Doctor Groph. – se despidió el hombre y empezó a dirigirse hacia la salida. Estaba tan oscuro que no se podía ver nada, pero eso no era un problema para el hombre pues se conocía el lugar a la perfección.

Antes de que diera siquiera tres pasos, se paró en seco y volvió a dirigir la mirada hacia la silueta.

-Jeje… ¿Qué que estoy tramando dices? – dijo el hombre con una sonrisa en la cara – Ah… Ojala lo supiera Groph, ojala lo supiera.

El hombre profirió una carcajada sonora y siniestra mientras salía de la habitación. El Doctor Groph se volvía a quedar solo; o lo que quedaba de él.


	3. Una Nueva Esperanza

El cuartel estaba en estado de alerta máxima. Los reclutas iban y venían de un lado a otro preparándose para la inminente batalla. Eren, Armin y Mikasa se dirigían rápidamente a los almacenes del cuartel para reponer el combustible de su equipo 3D. Cuando llegaron se fijaron en que la mayoría de sus compañeros de tropa todavía seguían ahí.

-¡Vamos reclutas! ¡Es hora de que demostréis de que pasta estáis hechos! – dijo uno de los instructores que estaba supervisando a sus antiguos alumnos.

Los tres amigos se aproximaron a los tanques de gas para reponer el que habían gastado en sus desplazamientos. Eren y Mikasa permanecieron juntos, pero Armin tuvo que alejarse de ellos porque los tanques de esa zona estaban ocupados. Cuando Eren se disponía a conectar su equipo 3D con el tanque una voz conocida le interrumpió.

-¡Eren! No sabíamos donde os habíais metido tú y Armin. – dijo Conny acercándose alegre de que sus amigos se encontraran bien – Como os dejamos atrás cerca de donde el titán colosal apareció, llegamos a pensar que tal vez os había pasado algo.

Conny Springer era un compañero y amigo de Eren y Armin. Era un joven delgado, de baja estatura y tenía la cabeza rapada. Era un chico alegre y optimista al que le gustaba gastar bromas cuando la situación era propicia.

-No, no nos ha pasado nada. Nos encontramos con el titán pero al final conseguimos salir sin ningún rasguño. – dijo Eren restándole importancia al asunto – Armin también esta aquí.

-Me alegro. – expresó Conny – Bueno, nos vemos arriba Eren. El capitán Verman ha ordenado que vayamos al patio para explicarnos nuestra función en la defensa de Trost.

Tras terminar de hablar con Eren, Conny se fue al patio del cuartel. Eren volvió a reanudar la tarea que había dejado inacabada antes de la intervención de su amigo. Mientras llenaba de combustible su equipo, se fijó en que Mikasa ya había terminado y le estaba esperando de pie a su lado.

-Mikasa no hace falta que me esperes. Vete al patio con los demás, esas son las órdenes. – le dijo Eren a Mikasa con la intención de que no perdiera el tiempo.

-No Eren. Voy a esperaros a ti y a Armin. – dijo Mikasa con firmeza.

-Eres una cabezota Mikasa. Al final ninguno de nosotros va a llegar a tiempo para escuchar al capitán. – indicó Eren mientras desconectaba su equipo del tanque una vez que había terminado de llenarlo.

-Ya está lleno. – dijo Eren mientras se ponía de pie – Vamos a ver qué le pasa a Armin, ya debería haber terminado.

Eren y Mikasa fueron hacia el tanque que estaba usando Armin, todavía seguía ahí agachado, pero no había siquiera conectado su equipo al tanque. Las manos le temblaban, y no conseguía unir los dos extremos del conducto que llenaría su equipo de combustible.

Eren se acercó rápidamente a su amigo para ver que le pasaba.

-Armin, ¿estás bien? – dijo Eren preocupado por el estado de su amigo.

-¡Estoy bien! ¡Me calmo en un momento! ¡Pero hay un agujero enorme en el muro por el que están entrando titanes, y no lo podemos tapar! – exclamó Armin al borde del colapso – Lo siento Eren, pero no puedo. Va a pasar lo mismo que hace cinco años. La ciudad va a caer y nos vamos a tener que ir. Eso si no morimos devorados por los …

-¡Armin, cálmate! – dijo Eren interrumpiendo a Armin – Esta vez no pasará lo mismo, esta vez la humanidad no perderá contra los titanes, porque esta vez Mikasa, tú y yo estaremos ahí para impedirlo. Los titanes no podrán contra nosotros, ¿verdad Mikasa?

-Sí, esta vez no pasará lo mismo. – afirmó Mikasa mirando a Armin.

-Ves Armin. Si luchamos hasta el final tendremos una oportunidad, pero si nos quedamos aquí sin hacer nada seguro que perdemos. – dijo Eren para animar a su amigo.

Armin se quedó en silencio mirando hacia el suelo pensando en todo lo que le habían dicho.

-Teneis razón. –expresó mientras conectaba su equipo al tanque - Perdonadme, es que me he acordado de todo lo que paso con la muralla María y no he sabido mantener la calma.

Armin desconecto su equipo de maniobras del tanque de gas, se levantó, y miró a sus amigos.

-Si os sois sincero, aun después de todo el entrenamiento por el que hemos pasado, estoy muerto de miedo. – reveló Armin a sus compañeros – Pero no os voy a decepcionar. Lucharé junto a vosotros y al final venceremos a los titanes en esta batalla. No dejaremos que nos vuelvan a quitar nuestro hogar.

-Ese es el espíritu Armin. – dijo Eren alegre de que su amigo se encontrará mejor.

Después de terminar su conversación, los tres jóvenes reclutas, que eran los únicos que quedaban en el almacén, tomaron el camino hacia el patio del cuartel para recibir las órdenes del capitán Verman.

•

En el patio del cuartel, todos los reclutas formaban en una larga fila delante del capitán Kitts Verman de las tropas estacionarias. El capitán Verman era un hombre alto, de cabello pelirrojo, y poseía una gran barba y bigote del mismo color. A pesar de ser un alto oficial dentro del cuerpo de las tropas estacionarias, era un cobarde y se dejaba llevar por sus miedos; se alteraba con gran facilidad y solía responder de manera violenta ante el menor atisbo de peligro. Hacía caso omiso a los consejos de sus subordinados, para el capitán Verman solo contaba una opinión a la hora de realizar una operación, la suya.

Eren, Armin y Mikasa llegaron antes de que el capitán empezara a exponer la situación actual, así que se colocaron junto a sus compañeros para escuchar lo que tuviera que decir su superior.

El capitán Verman se encontraba con las manos a la espalda, firme, y con una expresión de seriedad absoluta en el rostro.

-Soldados, se dividirán en escuadrones y estarán bajo el mando de las tropas estacionarias. Sus funciones serán proporcionar apoyo logístico, asegurar las comunicaciones y eliminar a los titanes. – el capitán se acercó a un caballete que sostenía un mapa del distrito Trost y lo señaló – La primera línea la formaran las tropas estacionarias, la segunda línea la formaran los escuadrones de cadetes, la retaguardia la formaran las unidades de elite de la tropa. – el capitán se separó del mapa y volvió a situarse enfrente de los reclutas - Nos han llegado noticias de que la avanzadilla formada por las topas estacionarias ha sido aniquilada, la puerta exterior ha sido destruida y los titanes han invadido la ciudad. Esto significa que el titán acorazado podría aparecer en cualquier momento para echar abajo la puerta interior.

-No puede ser… - dijeron unos.

-Dios mío… - dijeron otros.

-¡Silencio! – ordenó el capitán Verman – La primera línea ya está en combate. Esta operación defensiva tiene un único objetivo, permitir la evacuación del muro Rouse. Espero que no hayan olvidado que la deserción se castiga con la pena capital, entreguen sus corazones y sus vidas. ¡Rompan filas!

-¡Sí señor! – vociferaron todos los reclutas al unísono.

Los reclutas rompieron filas y se dirigieron a comprobar en que escuadrón les había tocado y con que compañeros. A Eren y a Armin les tocó en el escuadrón número 34 junto con Mina Carolina y Thomas Wagner entre otros. A la mayoría les conocían lo suficiente como para poder confiar en ellos.

Después de conocer su respectivo escuadrón, los reclutas se dispersaron por el patio asimilando que estaban a punto de enfrentarse por primera vez a los titanes. Algunos de ellos perdieron completamente la compostura y empezaron a vomitar debido a la presión que sentían. Otros como Jean Kirschtein maldecían la suerte que habían tenido por haber sucedido el ataque un día antes de su traslado al interior de la muralla Sina.

Eren se encontraba mirando a sus compañeros mientras esperaba a que Armin volviera con el resto del escuadrón 34. Sentía una rabia inmensa tras haber escuchado las quejas de Jean, pero antes de que pudiera decirle nada, Mikasa se acercó a él interrumpiéndole.

-Eren, si la batalla se vuelve demasiado caótica no te separes de mi lado. – dijo Mikasa con preocupación.

Eren la miró sorprendido.

-Pero si estamos en diferentes escuadrones. No puede ser.

-En el fragor de la batalla nada suele ir según lo previsto. Yo te protegeré Eren. – dijo Mikasa muy convencida.

-Y que pasará con las otras…

-Cadete Ackerman. – interrumpió una voz.

Uno de los instructores del cuartel se les había acercado por la espalda. Eren y Mikasa le dirigieron su atención.

-Ha sido reasignada a la retaguardia. Acompáñeme.

-¡Allí solo seré un estorbo señor! – exclamó Mikasa mostrando su desacuerdo.

-Cadete no le estaba preguntando su opinión. La evacuación se retrasa y necesitamos a los soldados de elite protegiendo a los civiles. – dijo el instructor en un tono que no admitía replica alguna.

El instructor dio media vuelta y empezó a alejarse, pero Mikasa hizo el ademán de seguirle.

-Pero señor… - dijo Mikasa a la vez que Eren se interponía en su camino.

-¡Eh! Se realista Mikasa. Esto no es propio de ti; la humanidad se encuentra al borde de la extinción. A nadie le importa en absoluto lo que tu hayas decidido. – dijo Eren tratando de hacer entrar en razón a su amiga.

Mikasa ante las palabras de Eren agacho ligeramente la cabeza arrepentida.

-Lo siento. He perdido la cabeza.

-Bien. – expresó Eren aliviado de que su amiga haya entrado en razón.

Seguidamente, Eren, se dio la vuelta con la intención de ir a ver porque tardaba tanto Armin, pero Mikasa lo agarró de la mano reteniéndolo. Eren la miró a los ojos.

-Solo una cosa. Por favor… Por favor Eren. No te mueras. – dijo Mikasa en un tono suplicante.

Eren se quedó unos momentos mirándola en silencio, de repente separó su mano bruscamente y se alejó dejando a Mikasa un poco conmocionada.

- _No, no moriré Mikasa. No voy a morir aquí. Ahora no, aun no se nada sobre la situación de este mundo, y hasta que no descubra todo sobre los titanes y acabe con ellos no me dejaré matar. Así que no te preocupes._ – pensó Eren mientras se separaba de Mikasa.

•

El escuadrón número 34 de cadetes ya había tomado su posición, en la segunda línea defensiva del distrito Trost. El grupo de cadetes se encontraba encima de un edificio para tener una mejor visión del terreno. Eren y Armin se encontraban al borde del tejado oteando el horizonte en busca de algún titán.

-Armin, creo que esto es una gran oportunidad para nosotros. – dijo Eren con cierta alegría.

-¿Pero qué dices Eren? – dijo Armin mirando sorprendido a su amigo.

-Digo que será una gran oportunidad, porque si ganamos esta batalla antes de entrar en la legión de reconocimiento seguro que nos ascienden en cuanto entremos.

Durante unos segundos Armin se quedó mirando anonadado a Eren, pero después le sonrió.

-Claro que sí, seguro. – dijo Armin con una sonrisa en el rostro.

Los dos amigos se rieron, era el momento de calma que precedía a la tormenta.

-No es por aguaros la fiesta, pero este año hay un montón de aspirantes para la legión de reconocimiento. – les interrumpió Mina.

-Hasta hora me has dejado un poco atrás Eren, pero esta vez no voy a perder. – intervino Thomas.

-Así me gusta Thomas. – contestó Eren alegre por la actitud de su amigo.

Thomas se acercó a Eren.

-¿Por qué no competimos para ver quien elimina más titanes? – le propuso Thomas.

-Venga, pero sin hacer trampas. – dijo Eren motivado por la reciente competición que el había propuesto su compañero.

Antes de que nadie dijera nada, un soldado de las tropas estacionarias se les acercó por su derecha y aterrizó en el tejado del edificio contiguo.

-¡Escuadrón 34! ¡Adelante! ¡Apoyad a la primera línea de defensa! – les gritó el miembro de las tropas estacionarias.

Eren dirigió una fugaz pero intensa mirada a cada uno de sus compañeros.

-¡Vamos adelante! – exclamó Eren con ímpetu.

-¡Sí! – gritaron sus compañeros al unísono.

El escuadrón número 34 saltó del edificio y empezó a desplazarse por el aire con ayuda de sus equipos 3D. Enganchándose de edificio en edificio y con ayuda del gas que les propulsaba lograban mantenerse en el aire y avanzar hacia la zona en la cual se les requería.

Tras avanzar unos metros, vieron a los primeros titanes merodeando por la zona en busca de presas.

-¿Cómo es que los titanes han llegado hasta aquí? Han tomado mucho terreno. – dijo Mina mientras evitaba a un titán que se le estaba acercando.

-Han debido superar a las unidades de las tropas estacionarias. – dijo Thomas sin poder llegar a creerse hasta donde habían llegado los titanes.

Cuando iban a poner rumbo hacia los titanes para ocuparse de ellos, un titán salto hacia ellos violentamente.

-¡Cuidado, un excéntrico! – gritó Eren mientras se inclinaba hacia un lado para esquivar al titán.

El titán cayó sobre donde había estado antes el escuadrón, y acabo incrustando su cara en una torre que había en la zona.

Eren consiguió llegar hasta el borde de un tejado y se agarró a él. Pronto aterrizó Armin sobre el tejado, y seguidamente hicieron lo mismo varios miembros del escuadrón. Eren se subió al tejado para comprobar que sus compañeros estaban bien. A primera vista parecían estar todos, pero pronto se dio cuenta que faltaba alguien.

Eren con el miedo en el cuerpo volvió la vista hacia el titán que habían dejado atrás, este acababa de desincrustar su cara de la torre con la que se había chocado; y para el horror de Eren y sus compañeros, asomando de la boca del titán se encontraba Thomas agonizando. Suplicaba ayuda a sus compañeros con las fuerzas que le quedaban, aun sabiendo que su destino ya estaba sellado. El titán echó la cabeza para atrás y se lo tragó completamente. Seguidamente, el titán, ignoró a los otros miembros del escuadrón y se fue.

En ese momento a Eren le invadió un pesar y un horror absolutos debido a la muerte de su amigo, pero pronto se transformaron en una rabia y un ira descontroladas. El fuego de la venganza se había encendido en el interior de Eren y en ese momento solo podía pensar en una cosa: matar a ese titán.

Eren se dispuso a avanzar y a saltar para perseguir al titán, pero antes de que diera siquiera el primer paso hubo algo que vio delante suyo que se lo impidió.

Tal vez si ese día, a esa hora, en ese minuto, en ese preciso segundo Eren hubiera ido detrás del titán, todo habría sido diferente. Lo que sucedió delante del escuadrón de cadetes número 34 fue uno de esos acontecimientos que marcan un antes y un después, un antes y un después para la humanidad. Si pudiéramos estudiar y ver el tiempo con una forma física que se pueda ver y tocar, sería casi en su totalidad como un pilar totalmente recto y sin ninguna imperfección, pero según nos aproximáramos a ese momento en el tiempo se podría observar un punto de inflexión, una inflexión debida a la aparición imprevista de una nueva variable a tener en cuenta. En otras palabras, se podría decir que lo que ocurrió fue un hecho que nunca debió suceder, pero sucedió.

Eren se paró en seco al ver que delante suyo, cerca del borde del tejado, empezaron a aparecer pequeños rayos de color azul que al poco rato desaparecían dando lugar a la aparición de otros nuevos; todo el escuadrón estaba sorprendido por ese extraño fenómeno. Cuando Eren se acercó para intentar tocar con la mano uno de esos rayos, empezaron a aparecer más intensamente, y cada vez más grandes. Eren se echó para atrás, pues también empezaron a hacer un ruido muy intenso y característico. Las descargas azuladas iban en aumento y con ellas la intensidad del ruido que producían, el escuadrón se preparó para lo peor pues podría tratarse de algún otro tipo de titán. El ruido era cada vez mayor, les empezaban a doler los tímpanos, y cuando parecía que no iban a poder aguantar más sin taparse los oídos, el sonido paró de repente y un intenso resplandor azul les cegó a todos los reclutas.

Fue tan inesperado ese fogonazo de luz, que ninguno logró taparse los ojos a tiempo, pero se recuperaron rápidamente y volvieron a dirigir la mirada hacia el lugar en el que se encontraba ese extraño fenómeno. Pero ya no había ningún rayo azul. En el lugar en el que antes estaba teniendo lugar una pequeña tormenta eléctrica había aparecido un hombre de espaldas.

El hombre que había aparecido de la nada se estaba palpando el cuerpo, como comprobando que todo estaba en su sitio. Eren y todos sus compañeros miraban asombrados al hombre que había aparecido como por arte de magia. Era un hombre alto, de complexión normal. Vestía lo que parecía ser un desgastado uniforme militar manchado de sangre, sobre su cabeza portaba una gorra de plato a juego con el uniforme y a su espalda llevaba una vieja y descolorida mochila de cuero.

El hombre se giró hacia los reclutas, estos instintivamente agarraron el mango de sus espadas con fuerza preparándose para un ataque inesperado. El hombre les miró a cada uno con una mirada calculadora y una expresión seria en el semblante, a pesar de que no llevaba ningún arma aparente los reclutas presentían que el sujeto podría ser peligroso. Los reclutas al mirarle a los ojos se dieron cuenta de que sus ojos castaños emitían un extraño resplandor azul etéreo.

Antes de que intercambiaran palabra alguna un fuerte sonido les alertó a todos y dirigieron su mirada hacia su lugar de procedencia. El sonido lo había provocado el derrumbamiento de la torre contra la que el titán excéntrico se había chocado. Ahora que no estaba la torre en medio se podían ver titanes a lo lejos avanzar hacia la posición en la que se encontraban.

-Oh… Así que eso es un titán. – dijo el hombre mientras aparecía una repentina sonrisa en su rostro – Son tan… Hermosos.

Eren se había fijado en que el hombre hablaba con un acento extranjero que no conocía; también se percató de que sobre la ropa que vestía el hombre se repetía un símbolo, el símbolo de una especie de araña negra sobre un fondo blanco y rojo.

El hombre volvió a dirigir su mirada hacia el escuadrón.

-Guten Abend jugen Krieger. – les dijo el hombre en una lengua que no comprendían – Calmaos muchachos no soy una amenaza para vosotros en estos momentos. – expresó el hombre mientras se acercaba.

-¡Alto! – gritó Eren mientras dirigía su espada hacia el hombre – No te acerques más.

-Hay que ver… Así que así es como recibís a los recién llegados. Vaya decepción. – dijo el hombre con una sonrisa irónica en el rostro.

-¿De dónde vienes y quién eres? – preguntó Eren.

El hombre se quedó o aparento quedarse pensativo durante unos instantes.

-¿De dónde vengo? De un lugar muy lejano supongo, pero eso mejor lo dejamos para otro momento, ¿ja? Ahora mejor hagamos las presentaciones. Vosotros primero. – propuso el hombre.

Eren se quedó en silencio durante unos instantes pensando si seguirle el juego al individuo.

-Me llamo Eren, Eren Jaeger. – dijo al final.

-¿Jaeger? – dijo el hombre interesado – Interesante apellido. ¿Y los demás?

Armin, Mina y los demás reclutas se presentaron al recién llegado.

-Bien. – expresó el hombre con satisfacción una vez terminadas las presentaciones – Permitid entonces que yo me presente. Soy el doctor Richtofen, doctor Edward Richtofen. General de división de la Wehrmacht alemana. – dijo con orgullo – Podéis llamarme doctor Richtofen, o simplemente doctor.

El escuadrón se quedó extrañado al oír sus palabras.

-¿Wehrmacht alemana? – preguntó Armin atónito y ligeramente asustado por la repentina aparición de Richtofen.

El doctor se rasco la barbilla antes de contestar.

-Es una larga y tediosa historia con un final muy triste. Tal vez os la cuente en otra ocasión, o tal vez no. – dijo el doctor quitándole importancia al asunto.

Mina bajo la guardia pues no consideraba que el doctor fuera un peligro para ellos.

-Con que doctor, ¿eres médico acaso? – pregunto Mina con interés.

-Nein, no esa clase de doctor. Pero también tengo vastos conocimientos sobre la anatomía humana. Esos conocimientos a veces resultan muy útiles, jejeje… - aclaró Richtofen mientras reía por lo bajo de una manera nada tranquilizadora.

Eren todavía no sabía si bajar el arma, por un lado parecía que no iba a hacerles nada, pero por otro sentía una sensación de peligro en su interior.

- _¿Me estaré volviendo paranoico? Al fin y al cabo es humano como nosotros._ – pensó Eren para sus adentros.

Al final Eren se decidió a bajar la espada, y con él lo hicieron también los demás indecisos.

-Me alegra que por fin confíes en el doctor. – dijo Richtofen alegremente.

-Bueno, no del todo; primero tendrás que decirnos a que has venido aquí. – aclaró Eren intentando mantenerse impasible ante Richtofen.

Los titanes estaban cada vez más cerca, y esta vez se dirigían hacia ellos directamente.

-Sería muy largo de explicar; será mejor que te lo muestre. – dijo el doctor mientras cogía la mochila de su espalda.

Una vez Richtofen tuvo la mochila delante suyo, se agachó, introdujo la mano y saco una botella de vidrio con un líquido color rojizo, le quitó el tapón y se la bebió. Después de tirar la botella vacía por los aires, volvió a meter la mano y esta vez sacó una botella con un contenido de color morado, se la bebió y la tiró como hizo con la otra. Ningún miembro del escuadrón entendía el motivo por el cual se había bebido esas bebidas tan extrañas.

-Ah… Delicioso. Bueno, ya estoy preparado. – dijo Richtofen mientras se limpiaba la boca con la manga del uniforme.

Richtofen volvió a ponerse en pie y dirigió la mirada a Armin.

-Tú… Era Armin, ¿no? – preguntó el doctor.

-Si. – contesto Armin con algo de miedo en el cuerpo.

Richtofen se acercó a Armin con la mochila en sus manos.

-Ten, quédate con la mochila. – le ofreció Richtofen – Dentro hay dos cosas que si te ves en problemas te deberían ayudar. Solo tienes que darles cuerda y tirarlos. – aclaró el doctor.

-Eh… Gracias. – dijo Armin sin saber muy bien que decir mientras cogía la mochila.

-No me des las gracias todavía, dámelas si al final funcionan con estos seres de varios metros; si no funcionan… Pues lo siento por ti. – dijo el doctor mientras buscaba algo en los bolsillos de su uniforme.

Al final encontró lo que estaba buscando en uno de los bolsillos del pantalón. Cuando sacó la mano tenía entre sus dedos un pequeño cubo de metal con un botón en la parte superior.

Mientras el doctor terminaba de sacar ese extraño cubo, un titán de más de 15 metros se acercaba lenta pero constantemente hacia el edificio donde se encontraban. Richtofen giró la cabeza hacia el titán que estaba a punto de alcanzarles.

-Bueno jungs, ha sido un placer conoceros; pero me temo que me voy a ir con mis "grandes" amigos. – dijo el doctor con una sonrisa de seguridad mientras se dirigía al borde del tejado más próximo al titán.

-¿Estás loco doctor? Todo esto está lleno de titanes y no tienes ningún arma. Te van acabar devorando sin piedad. – expresó Eren sorprendido ante la temeridad del doctor.

Eren no era el único que estaba asombrado de que Richtofen fuera contra los titanes totalmente desarmado, pero a él no parecía importarle lo que dijeran pues siguió caminando hacia el borde con total seguridad, con cabeza ligeramente levantada para poder mirar al titán a los ojos.

Una vez llegó al borde espero tranquilamente durante unos segundos al titán, y cuando este se encontraba a un par de pasos del edificio, antes de que los reclutas tomaran el vuelo para eliminarlo; Richtofen pulso el botón del cubo que tenía en su mano, y este empezó a desdoblarse y a desplegarse rápidamente una y otra vez haciéndose cada vez más grande, y en menos de un segundo, lo que había entre las manos del doctor ya no era un cubo. Ahora con ayuda de sus dos manos sujetaba lo que parecía una especie de cañón portable con una serie de cilindros de cristal adheridos que emitían una luz amarilla. El escuadrón volvió a quedarse atónito ante aquel hombre.

Cuando el titán se situó justo delante de él, y se proponía coger al hombre que tenía delante con la mano, Richtofen apunto con su arma al gigante.

-¡Siente el poder de la Wunderwaffe DG-2! – gritó Richtofen mientras apretaba el gatillo de su arma.

Un rayo morado azulado salió del extremo más alejado del arma e impactó directamente en el titán. Tras el impacto el cuerpo del titán se vio envuelto en una energía de color azul eléctrico de la cual surgían pequeños rayos morados. El titán se quedó en el sitio, paralizado, teniendo tan solo ligeros espasmos mientras la energía recorría su cuerpo. Tras unos segundos la descarga de energía desapareció y el titán cayó de espaldas al suelo. Estaba muerto.

-¡Auf wiedersehen! ¡Jajajajaja! – se río Richtofen con alegría – Se ve que este monstruo no soporto el conocer a mi querida amiga.

El escuadrón al completo se encontraba petrificado ante lo que acababan de presenciar. Normalmente, para acabar con un titán, era necesario posicionarse detrás de él y propinarle un corte en el cuello justo debajo de la nuca; pero aquel hombre lo había conseguido eliminar de un disparo de su extraña arma.

A Eren en esos momentos se le pasaron multitud de preguntas que hacerle al doctor por la cabeza, pero antes de que le dijera siquiera una palabra, Richtofen saltó al vacío desde el límite del edificio. Al verle caer, todos se acercaron rápidamente al borde preocupados por lo que le pudiera pasar, pero al asomarse vieron al doctor sin ningún rasguño corriendo incansablemente por la calle hacia donde se encontraban los demás titanes.

Habían sido demasiadas emociones para tan pocos minutos. Eren, siguió observando a aquel peculiar hombre, alejarse cada vez más y más, acercándose a los titanes, y en su cabeza no pudo evitar que apareciese la pregunta de si lo que habían presenciado era la aparición de un salvador, la aparición de una nueva esperanza para la humanidad.


	4. El Doc

Todo era un desastre. Las tropas estacionarias estaban cayendo como moscas ante el ataque de los titanes. Si las bajas humanas seguían superando de esa manera a las de los titanes, estaban sentenciados. Cada vez quedaban menos dudas de que se iba a volver a repetir el suceso de hace cinco años.

El capitán Verman, desde lo alto de la muralla interior del distrito Trost, observaba el campo de batalla intranquilo, desesperándose al ver que el avance de los titanes no cesaba y cada vez se encontraban más cerca. Sabía que era solo cuestión de tiempo que apareciera el titán acorazado para echar abajo la puerta interior, desencadenando así el caos en el interior de toda la muralla Rouse. Si había que abandonar el barco, él sería el primero en hacerlo.

Un soldado de las tropas estacionarias aterrizó bruscamente a pocos metros del capitán y se dirigió hacia él apresuradamente.

-¡Capitán Verman! – dijo el soldado entrecortadamente dirigiéndose a su superior.

El capitán le miró seriamente con actitud de reproche.

-¡Soldado! – exclamó Verman sobresaltando al hombre - ¿Acaso crees que esas son formas de dirigirse a tu superior? ¡Ni siquiera has saludado apropiadamente!

-Lo siento mi capitán, - se disculpó el soldado – pero traigo noticias que debe saber inmediatamente.

-No hace falta que me digas lo que ya es evidente. – dijo el capitán quitándole importancia mientras se dirigía hacia el borde de la muralla que daba al distrito – Ya sé que los nuestros no son capaces de contener a los titanes. Esto me lo esperaba de los novatos, pero de los veteranos…

-¡No señor, se equivoca! – interrumpió el soldado – Fíjese en los titanes del sureste del distrito.

El capitán Verman dirigió su mirada hacia el lugar que le habían dicho, todavía incrédulo de que pudiera ver algo que fuera a cambiar tan evidente desenlace. Se quedó unos segundos observando la zona, y de repente, una figura en la lejanía que pertenecía a un titán ,que parecía estar saltando, se iluminó momentáneamente en un resplandor azulado para luego caer como un tronco sin vida contra el suelo. Verman no comprendía lo que acababa de pasar.

-¿Qué ha sido eso soldado? – preguntó Verman volviéndose hacia el soldado extrañado.

-Es un hombre señor. Un hombre que porta un extraño cañón con el que está matando a los titanes en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. – le explicó el soldado emocionado.

-¿Cómo que un cañón? ¿Desde cuándo un cañón emite esa extraña luz? Además, ¿cómo puede llevar un cañón mientras usa su equipo 3D?

-El cañón nunca antes lo había visto señor, así que no sé qué decirle sobre él. Pero sobre el equipo 3D… El hombre no lo utilizaba. Él iba andando de un lugar a otro disparando a los titanes. – aclaró el soldado.

-¿Enserio me estas tratando de decir que un solo hombre a pie está acabando con los titanes con una especie de "cañón" portable?

-Es la verdad señor. Puede preguntárselo a otros miembros de mi unidad si quiere.

Verman estaba conmocionado, no podía creer lo que estaba oyendo. Primero, él nunca había visto un "cañón" como el que describía aquel hombre y dudaba de su existencia. Y segundo, era completamente imposible que un solo hombre acabara con varios titanes a pie sin poder acercarse si quiera un poco a su punto débil. Pero debido a lo que acababa de presenciar y a la aparente sinceridad del soldado, decidió no darlo completamente por imposible.

-Bien. Si es cierto lo que dices, llévame hasta aquel sujeto. Una imagen vale más que mil palabras. – concluyó el capitán.

-¡A sus órdenes! – profirió el hombre colocando su mano derecha sobre el pecho.

Ambos hombres, capitán y soldado, saltaron de la muralla y pusieron rumbo hacia la zona que les interesaba. El capitán Verman, aún sin creerse del todo lo relatado por el soldado, no podía ni imaginarse lo que iba a contemplar antes de que día llegara a su fin.

•

En mitad del caótico distrito Trost, el doctor Richtofen corría de un lado a otro por las despobladas calles. El hombre, sujetándolo con sus dos manos, portaba un extraño cañón con múltiples lucecitas acopladas a sus lados, pero aunque el arma debía pesar bastante, él se movía con rapidez y sin mostrar ningún signo de cansancio.

Un titán excéntrico apareció al final de la calle que había tomado. El titán al percatarse de su presencia se dirigió hacia él a gran velocidad y de manera errática. El doctor no dudo ni un segundo, en cuanto el titán saltó para caer sobre él, Richtofen disparó su arma contra el pecho del titán. El gigantesco cuerpo modificó su trayectoria y acabó cayendo sobre una hilera de edificios que había a su derecha. La cabeza del gigante, debido al impactó, explotó llenando de fluidos y vísceras la zona.

-¡Oh! Su cabeza ha explotado. Es tan… hermoso. – dijo el doctor maravillado por lo que acababa de contemplar.

Richtofen se quedó anonadado observando el escenario con una expresión de satisfacción durante unos segundos. Por un momento para él no parecía haber otra cosa que él y los restos demacrados del titán.

-Bueno, ya habrá otro momento de disfrutar de estos pequeños placeres. – comentó para si mismo mientras salía del trance – Primero el deber, y luego el placer. – dijo a la vez que aparecía una sonrisa nada tranquilizadora en su rostro.

El doctor siguió por el camino que iba a seguir en un principio, y al cabo de un rato llegó donde quería. Richtofen había conseguido llegar hasta donde se encontraba el grueso de los titanes, la zona de Trost más concurrida por ellos.

-Ein, zwei, drei… ¡Son incontables! – exclamó al ver el numeroso grupo de titanes que se encontraba ante él.

Los titanes no tardaron en percatarse de su presencia y empezaron a dirigirse hacia él. Varias decenas de titanes, de todos los tamaños, iban a por el doctor con la intención de devorarlo. Estaba solo, el lugar estaba completamente desierto, quien no había huido para salvar su vida, había muerto a manos de los titanes.

-Ja… Acercaos hijos míos. Venid con el doctor. – dijo con una inquietante tranquilidad.

Los titanes le debieron entender porque aumentaron el ritmo y empezaron a rodear cada vez más a Richtofen. Cuando estaban a punto de poder alcanzarle con los brazos, el doctor levantó en cañón de su arma, la Wunderwaffe, y apuntó a los titanes que tenía enfrente.

-¡Sentid la energía correr por vuestras pútridas venas! – gritó Richtofen mientras apretaba el gatillo del arma.

Una descarga de energía impactó contra un primer titán, y esta se fue transmitiendo de uno a otro rápidamente. El doctor volvió a disparar una y otra vez para asegurarse de que había suficiente para todos los titanes.

-¡Morid perros! ¡Jajajaja! ¡Morid bajo el poder del Doc! – gritó Richtofen mientras volvía a disparar la Wunderwaffe.

La energía se distribuyó entre todos los titanes, y en un mar de resplandores azulados y violetas los titanes fueron cayendo, sin vida, uno tras otro. En medio de toda la masacre permanecía el doctor al que los titanes siquiera habían conseguido tocar. Richtofen se reía eufórico.

-¡Jajaja! Harían falta muchos más para acabar con el doctor. – dijo Richtofen con soberbia.

En ese momento el doctor se percató de la presencia de un ser humano. Justo enfrente de él, a lo lejos, una mujer con lo que parecía un niño en brazos se dirigía hacia su posición. Detrás de ella un titán, de al menos 7 metros, la perseguía con la clara intención de devorarla a ella y al pequeño.

Richtofen miró sonriente la escena. El destino de la mujer y el niño le era indiferente, pero acababa de ver que todavía quedaba una presa por cazar.

-Vaya, vaya… Todavía queda alguno vivo, si es que alguna vez lo estuvieron. – masculló para si mismo el doctor mientras encañonaba al titán.

Apretó el gatillo, pero no sucedió nada.

-¡Nein! ¡Se ha acabado el 115! – exclamó Richtofen con furia – Habrá que improvisar.

El doctor presiono un botón de la Wunderwaffe y esta se volvió a plegar en forma de cubo, lo guardo en un bolsillo, y saco del interior de su chaqueta un deslucido cuchillo Bowie.

-Lo único que me queda es este cuchillo… - dijo el doctor mientras miraba con detenimiento el afilado instrumento - Y eso significa… ¡SANGRE! – gritó Richtofen con saña mientras iniciaba la carrera hacia el titán.

En el momento que el Doc y la mujer se cruzaron, ella miró hacia atrás con cara de asombro al ver la locura que estaba haciendo aquel hombre: enfrentarse a un titán en tierra y solo con un cuchillo.

En cuanto el titán se fijó en que un hombre se dirigía derecho hacia él, dejo de centrarse en la mujer y concentró sus esfuerzos en atrapar a Richtofen. Cuando la distancia entre el doctor y el titán era mínima, este último extendió el brazo a gran velocidad para atrapar al humano con la mano, pero Richtofen reacciono a tiempo. Con una destreza extraordinaria, el doctor esquivo la mano del titán y hundió su cuchillo en el antebrazo del gigante. El titán levantó el brazo, y con su otra mano trato de agarrar al hombre, pero este haciendo gala de su excelente formación física se impulsó hacia arriba, desclavó el cuchillo, y corrió por el brazo del titán hasta lograr situarse en su hombro, lugar desde el que saltó hacia la nuca del titán, donde volvió a hundir el cuchillo para sujetarse. El titán empezó a moverse bruscamente con la intención de sacarse al doctor de encima. Richtofen, en medio de las sacudidas del titán y las arremetidas de sus manos, se agarró a la brecha que había abierto con el Bowie en la nuca del titán y siguió perforando con su afilado cuchillo para hacer la herida lo más profunda que pudiera. Una vez que se dio cuenta de que ya no podía aguantar más y el corte era bastante profundo, volvió a sujetarse con el cuchillo al cuerpo del titán, y con su mano libre agarró una granada de mango alemana que tenía bajo la chaqueta. Con gran velocidad y coordinación se llevó la granada a la boca, con los dientes tiro de la cuerda que hacia comenzar la pre-detonación, tiró el explosivo al interior de la herida antes de que se regenerara, y extrajo el cuchillo para dejarse caer y así no estar presente ante la inminente explosión. Richtofen cayó limpiamente y sin ningún rasguño sobre el suelo. El titán al darse cuenta de que por fin se había bajado se dio la vuelta, pero antes de que le diera tiempo a hacer nada la granada explotó destrozando por completo la conexión entre el cerebro y la médula espinal; es decir, su punto débil. El titán cayó ante el Doc sin el menor atisbo de vida.

El doctor, bañado en la ardiente sangre del titán y con el Bowie todavía en la mano, sonrió ante un trabajo bien hecho, pero antes de que empezara a recrearse con todo lo que acababa de pasar, la mujer se acercó hasta él sacándole de su ensimismamiento.

-¡Muchas gracias! ¡Nos ha salvado la vida a mí y a mi hijo! – expresó la mujer entre sollozos mientras se arrodillaba y le abrazaba sus piernas en señal de gratitud.

El doctor miró a la mujer y al niño que se encontraba detrás de ella con desprecio.

-¡Apártate de mis botas! – exclamó Richtofen mientras empujaba bruscamente a la mujer – ¡No se toca al doctor! A no ser que el propio doctor te lo pida.

La mujer se mostró sorprendida en un principio ante tal comportamiento, pero tras oír la palabra "doctor" le cambió la expresión de su cara.

-¿Ha dicho doctor? Es que mire… - la mujer acercó a su pequeño y se lo mostró a aquel hombre que consideraba su salvador – Es mi hijo, se llama Bean, y durante el ataque de los titanes unos escombros le dieron en la cabeza abriéndole una brecha en la cabeza y… No sé si es grave. ¿Podría usted tan solo echarle un vistazo? Después nos iremos. – dijo la mujer en tono suplicante.

El doctor miró al niño analíticamente. Era un chico de unos siete años y efectivamente tenía una brecha poco profunda en la cabeza, nada de lo que preocuparse.

-Como usted quiera, le haré el favor. – dijo Richtofen al fin en tono de resignación.

-¡Gracias otra vez! Después de todo este horror le daré todo lo que me pida señor…

-Doctor Edward Richtofen.

-Pues lo dicho doctor Richtofen. – dijo la madre alegre de haberse encontrado con alguien dispuesto a ayudarlos.

-No hace falta, de verdad. – dijo Richtofen quitándole importancia al asunto – Bien, acércate chico.

El niño no se mostraba igual de confiado que su madre, no le gustaban los extraños, pero la mujer lo animó a acercarse. Una vez tuvo al chico delante Richtofen se agachó para examinarle mejor la cabeza.

-Veamos, no parece profundo. Mmm… Entiendo. – susurró el Doc mientras examinaba la cabeza del niño.

Una vez terminó de ver la herida se incorporó.

-¿Y bien? ¿Es grave? – dijo la madre preocupada.

Richtofen se quedó pensativo durante uno instantes.

-El doctor recomienda… ¡AMPUTAR! – gritó al instante en el que con rapidez le clavaba el cuchillo en la garganta al niño, y agarrándole por la cabeza, le cercenaba esta.

La madre en un primer momento se quedó paralizada. Ante sus propios ojos le acababan de quitar la vida a su único hijo, y su asesino estaba enfrente de ella riéndose desquiciadamente por ser el causante de tal desgracia. La mujer salió del trance y se lanzó contra el doctor intentándole golpear con rabia.

-¡Maldito desgraciado! ¡Asesino! ¡Asesino! – chilló la mujer mientras el doctor la sujetaba por los brazos para contenerla.

-¿No querías mi opinión profesional? Solo he hecho lo mejor para el paciente. Lo siento mucho si no era lo que te esperabas. – dijo Richtofen con ironía.

-¡Cabrón! ¡Te voy a matar! ¡Vas a pagar por lo que has hecho! – gritó la mujer entre lloros sin conseguir librarse de los fuertes brazos que la sujetaban.

El doctor estaba contento, disfrutaba con aquella situación, pero había llegado el momento de ponerla fin.

-No, no lo creo. Se te está acabando el tiempo para hacerlo. – dijo el doctor tajantemente mientras acercaba a la mujer hacia él y le posicionaba el filo del cuchillo en el cuello – Recuerda decirle a tu hijo que no era nada personal. La víctima, es la víctima.

La mujer intento zafarse de su captor, pero lo hizo en vano. El filo del arma blanca rasgo su delicado cuello, y el rojo carmesí impregno la hoja de su agudo verdugo, haciendo que así las sangres de madre e hijo se encontrarán para no volver a separarse jamás. El cuerpo se desplomó ante la sádica mirada del Doc.

Richtofen se quedó contemplado el terrible escenario por unos momentos, hasta que suspiró y volvió a guardarse el más que usado cuchillo en el interior de su chaqueta.

-Edward tienes que recobrar la compostura. Ya no estás en casa, tienes que mantener las formas. – dijo con reprobación.

Al doctor no le suponía ningún esfuerzo cargar con dos muertes más en su conciencia, él ni siquiera tenía una, pero si alguien descubría dos cadáveres que no han sido víctimas de un titán podría hacerse preguntas. Tenía que librarse de ellos para ocultar sus viles actos antes de que alguno se percatara de ellos, pero el Doc no se había dado cuenta de que llevaba un rato siendo observado.

•

El escuadrón número 34 surcaba el cielo a gran velocidad mientras los titanes, hostiles ante la aparición de nuevas presas, realizaban bruscos movimientos con la intención de cogerlos, pero gracias a los grandes reflejos y a la sorprendente coordinación de los miembros del grupo, a los gigantes les fue imposible atrapar a alguno.

Eren, a la cabeza del escuadrón, se encontraba decidido a seguir el rastro del hombre que se les había aparecido apenas unos minutos antes, pero una oleada de titanes procedentes del suroeste del distrito les había desplazado en dirección contraria. Hasta el momento habían conseguido aguantar, pero los titanes eran muy numerosos y la moral del equipo estaba empezando a flaquear.

-¡Cuidado Armin! – gritó Mina al ver que un titán excéntrico se abalanzaba velozmente sobre su compañero.

Armin miró con horror como a su derecha un titán con las fauces abiertas de par en par se arrojaba sobre él. Tuvo muy poco tiempo para reaccionar, pero milagrosamente consiguió impulsarse hacia arriba lo suficiente como para escapar de la trayectoria del titán. Al hacer ese brusco movimiento la vieja mochila que le dio Richtofen casi se le cae, pero Armin la consiguió sujetar antes de que esta se perdiera para siempre.

-¡Bien hecho Armin! – exclamo Eren contento de que el entrenamiento le haya servido para algo a su amigo.

Armin le dedico una sonrisa cansada a su amigo. Armin se sentía emocionado al haber sido capaz de escapar de aquella manera de aquel titán, pero también sabía que se le estaban agotando las fuerzas, lo que no sabía era cuando no iba a ser capaz de continuar con aquella locura.

Para desgracia de todo el grupo el titán excéntrico no paró ahí con su pretensión de darle caza a cada uno de ellos. Si ya era difícil y agobiante abrirse paso entre titanes mientras te perseguía una horda de ellos, lo era aún más con un excéntrico pisándoles los talones. Eren analizó la situación, y se dio cuenta de que si seguían huyendo sin plantarles cara al final se les iba a acabar el combustible e iban a ser devorados igualmente. Debían luchar ahora que tenían posibilidades de ganar.

-¡Chicos debemos enfrentarnos a ellos aún que podemos! – gritó Eren a sus compañeros mientras se seguían viendo acosados por el titán excéntrico.

-¡Estás loco Eren! ¡Son demasiados para nosotros solos! ¡Nos matarían antes de que acabáramos con alguno! – contestó Mina sorprendida ante tal proposición.

-¡Ya sé que es una locura Mina, pero si no hacemos nada al final acabaremos muertos igualmente! – exclamo Eren exasperado mientras miraba consternado como se acercaba cada vez más el titán excéntrico al grupo.

Mina le lanzó con la mirada una clara negativa al autoproclamado líder del grupo. Eren se enfadó ante la negativa de Mina, pero de repente le vino una brillante alternativa a su mente.

-¡Mina! ¿Y por qué mejor no nos dividimos? – dijo Eren con un brillo especial en la mirada.

-¡¿Qué?! – exclamó Mina con sorpresa.

-¡Eso sí que no Eren! – dijo Armin aterrado ante la posibilidad de enfrentarse solo a aquella situación.

-¡Atendedme! Armin y Mina atraéis al excéntrico y os lo lleváis con vosotros, el resto del grupo se lleva consigo a la horda de los demás titanes, y yo me encargo de seguir al titán excéntrico para librarnos de una vez de él. – Eren hizo una pausa para analizar el terreno y la horda que les perseguía – Sí… ¡Podemos hacerlo! ¡Una vez nos hallamos librado del excéntrico nos reencontraremos y ya nos libraremos del resto en algún momento!

A nadie excepto a Armin le pareció una mala idea. A Armin la imagen de verse otra vez acosado por el titán excéntrico le provocaba pavor, pero aun así se impuso a sus miedos.

-¡Vale Eren! – dijo finalmente Mina con gesto afirmativo - ¡Vamos Armin! ¡Sígueme, rápido! – gritó Mina a Armin mientras se acercaba al titán excéntrico para atraer su atención.

En un principio pareció no hacerles caso, pero al final el excéntrico acabo centrándose en Mina y Armin. Ambos se alejaron del grupo perseguidos por el titán excéntrico, seguidamente el resto del grupo se llevó consigo al resto de los titanes dejando vía libre a Eren. En cuanto vio que todo estaba despejado se puso en marcha, y con la mayor rapidez que podía siguió el camino que habían tomado sus dos compañeros junto con el titán excéntrico. A los pocos minutos, Eren, consiguió vislumbrar al titán persiguiendo a sus amigos a lo lejos. Eren no pudo evitar verse invadido por la rabia ya que fue un titán excéntrico el que acabo con la vida de Thomas; acabar con aquel titán para Eren era una especie de venganza por lo que había ocurrido horas antes .En cuanto le vio supo lo que tenía que hacer, se propulsó en dirección al titán, se enganchó con su equipo 3D a su cuello, y antes de que el titán pudiera hacer cualquier movimiento para defenderse o cazar al joven soldado, este se acercó a su nuca lo más rápido que pudo, levantó su espada, y con un golpe horizontal contundente le quebrantó su punto débil haciendo que el gigante se cayera de bruces contra el suelo. Antes de verse arrastrado por el titán, Eren se desenganchó de su cuello y se dirigió al tejado de un edificio próximo, donde aterrizó y respiró tranquilo. Habían sido unos momentos muy estresantes, pero se sentía emocionado ya que este era el primer titán que derrotaba él con sus propias manos.

Mina, y por supuesto Armin, se sentían aliviados de haberse librado de su perseguidor. En cuanto vieron al titán caer derrotado y a Eren aterrizando en un tejado, dieron la vuelta y se dirigieron al mismo edificio sobre el que había parado Eren.

-¡Lo has hecho genial Eren! – dijo Mina felicitando a su compañero mientras posaba sus pies en el tejado.

-Si Eren. Gracias por llegar antes de que nos alcanzara. – dijo Armin todavía algo alterado por la situación que acababa de vivir.

-¿Dudabais acaso de mí? Ya os dije que era una gran idea. – dijo Eren con alegría mientras intentaba tranquilizar a su amigo – Ahora solo tenemos que reencontrarnos con el resto del escuadrón.

Mina le dedicó una sonrisa a su compañero.

-La verdad es que al final Eren, no era tan mala idea. Te felicito. – dijo Mina contenta porque todo saliera bien.

-Gracias Mina. Y tú ,Armin, deberías tranqui… ¿Qué pasa Armin? – preguntó extrañado Eren al ver la cara de consternación de su amigo.

Armin, con un rostro que reflejaba el más puro terror, simplemente levantó el brazo señalando a la retaguardia de sus dos compañeros. Eren y Mina se giraron, y quedaron igual de consternados que su compañero. Detrás suyo estaba la horda de titanes que supuestamente habían dejado atrás. Sin que se percataran, seguramente debido al descanso que se habían tomado, les habían empezado a rodear.

-¡No puede ser! ¡¿Dónde están los que tenían que ocuparse del resto de titanes?! – exclamó Eren sorprendido y aterrado al verse en tales condiciones frente a su enemigo.

-Les han debido de cazar los titanes. – dijo Mina intentando mantener la calma.

Armin se había quedado paralizado contemplando la horda de titanes que les estaba rodeando.

-¿Qué vamos a hacer Eren? – dijo Mina con un tono miedoso propio de las personas que saben que podrían estar a punto de morir.

-De momento mantengamos la calma. – dijo Eren para intentar tranquilizar a sus compañeros.

En cuanto Eren termino de decir la última palabra, un titán con un rápido movimiento acercó la mano cogiendo por sorpresa a los soldados, y aunque Eren y Armin consiguieron evitar sus gigantesca mano, Mina no corrió la misma suerte.

-¡MINA! – gritó Eren al ver como su compañera, atrapada entre los dedos del titán, gritaba de terror al saber que iba a ser devorada.

Armin estaba paralizado, absorto en sus pensamientos, anonadado, pero cuando Eren gritó el nombre de su compañera recordó algo que le habían dicho momentos antes: " _Ten, quédate con la mochila._ _Dentro hay dos cosas que si te ves en problemas te deberían ayudar. Solo tienes que darles cuerda y tirarlos."_ Armin rápidamente salió de su ensimismamiento, cogió la mochila que tenía a su espalda y la abrió. En su interior había dos monos con platillos vestidos con un pijama de rayas y conectados a una serie de tubos rojos de dinamita. Sobre su cabeza portaban un pequeño gorro con el símbolo de una mano agarrando el número 935. Rápidamente y sin pensárselo dos veces, Armin cogió uno de los monos, le dio cuerda, y lo tiro lo más lejos que pudo. De repente, en medio de ese caos, el mono empezó a tocar los platillos y a emitir una musiquita. Los titanes al oír la música, dejaron a los soldados y se empezaron a dirigir hacia ella como si de ratas que siguen al flautista se trataran. Eren y Armin se quedaron asombrados ante tal efecto, pero rápidamente volvieron a centrarse en Mina que acababa de caer de la boca de un titán.

-¡Mina! ¿Estás bien? – pregunto Eren mientras se arrodillaba al lado de Mina aunque era evidente la respuesta.

Lo único que quedaba de Mina era su torso, sus piernas y parte del abdomen se habían quedado en la boca del titán. Mina padecía fuertes espasmos, susurraba cosas inatendibles y sus ojos, inyectados en sangre, se salían de las órbitas. Al poco de que Eren formulara su pregunta Mina exhalo su último aliento.

-Mina… - murmullo Armin con el rostro desencajado.

Eren se encontraba abatido, era ya la tercera vez que no lograba proteger a un miembro de su escuadrón. Los únicos que quedaban eran él y Armin, y no iba a permitir que su amigo de la infancia también acabara devorado por los titanes. La música que producía el mono paró provocando una pequeña explosión que apenas daño a los titanes. Los titanes volvían a acercarse a ellos.

-¡Rápido Armin tira otro artefacto de esos ya! – gritó Eren dispuesto a salir con vida de allí junto a su amigo.

Armin no lo dudo, cogió el último que quedaba, le dio cuerda, y lo tiro junto a la vieja mochila. Los titanes volvieron a seguir al mono mientras este emitía esa extraña música.

-¡Ahora! ¡Vámonos! – indicó Eren a Armin mientras se propulsaba con su equipo 3D.

Armin siguió a su amigo pero no antes de echar un último vistazo al cadáver de su amiga y a la particular escena que estaba teniendo en torno al mono. Esos monos, esa extraña arma, esa manera de aparecer de la nada en una descarga eléctrica. No era magia, pero tampoco era del todo ciencia.

Mientras Armin y Eren se alejaban de la zona, multitud de preguntas sobre su salvador les asaltaron a sus cabezas. Su manera de vestir, su carácter, su manera de hablar, les había intimidado un poco en un principio, pero ahora una pregunta en concreto no paraba de taladrarles la mente: ¿quién sería ese extraño doctor Richtofen?

•

En la retaguardia, al norte del distrito de Trost, Mikasa Ackerman estaba ayudando con la evacuación de los civiles de todo el distrito. Hombres y mujeres de todas las edades y también niños, estaban entrando lo más rápido que podían al interior de la muralla Rouse para escapar del avance de los titanes. Mikasa supervisaba la evacuación, ayudando de vez en cuando a algunos evacuados, pero no podía impedir que una parte suya se encontrara en otra parte, con otra persona: Eren. Habían pasado ya horas desde la última vez que le vio y no podía evitar preguntarse una y otra vez si se encontraría bien, aunque él le asegurara que no le pasaría nada. Ella se había jurado a sí misma que le protegería, pero en ese momento no sabía dónde se encontraba, y sus obligaciones también suponían un impedimento, aunque no dudaría en saltárselas si llegara el momento.

-¡Ackerman! ¡Está aquí para supervisar la evacuación, no para dormirse en los laureles! – dijo un sargento a la vez que sacaba a Mikasa de sus pensamientos.

-Sí, señor – contesto Mikasa con desgana.

Parecía que el militar iba a echarle en cara ese tono desganado para dirigirse a un superior, pero antes de que dijera nada dos miembros de las tropas estacionarias aterrizaron a pocos metros de ellos. El militar se puso firme al darse cuenta de que uno de ellos era un oficial.

-¡A sus órdenes mi alférez! – dijo el militar con su mano derecha sobre el pecho.

-¡A sus órdenes! – dijo Mikasa imitando a su superior.

El alférez les hizo unas señas con las manos para que descansaran. Se le notaba cansancio en la cara.

-¿Qué le trae por aquí mi alférez? – pregunto el militar.

-Vengo a aumentar la rapidez de la evacuación sargento. El avance de los titanes ya es incontenible. Ha habido numerosas bajas tanto entre los reclutas como entre los veteranos. Ha sido una masacre. – dijo el alférez en un tono cansado.

Mikasa se quedó de piedra.

-¿Entre los reclutas? – murmullo Mikasa.

-¿Pero entonces no va haber forma de contenerlos? – pregunto el sargento preocupado.

El alférez guardo silencio.

-Me temo que esto va acabar como la última vez. – dijo finalmente con un tono de resignación.

-Pero mi alférez. – interrumpió el soldado que le acompañaba - ¿Y si son ciertos lo que cuentan algunos soldados? ¿Y si es verdad eso de que un hombre con un arma mágica está matando a los titanes?

El alférez le echó una mirada de reproche a su subordinado.

-Soldado, no vuelva a mencionar tales tonterías de nuevo ante mi presencia.

El sargento se iba a interesar por la historia, pero antes de que dijera nada la recluta Ackerman se propulsó con su equipo 3D abandonando su puesto y sorprendiendo a todos los de su alrededor.

-¡Recluta Ackerman! ¡¿Qué se cree que está haciendo?! ¡Vuelva aquí ahora mismo! – gritó iracundo el sargento aunque la recluta le hizo caso omiso - ¡Cómo no vuelva me encargaré que le hagan un consejo de guerra por su insubordinación! – amenazó el militar en última instancia.

Mikasa hizo oídos sordos ante todo lo que le decía su superior, y se fue alejando más y más hasta solo ser una pequeña mancha en el horizonte.

Tras haber oído el testimonio del alférez, Mikasa necesitaba encontrar a Eren ella misma para ver que se encontraba vivo y a salvo junto con todo su escuadrón. En cuanto le encontrara le ayudaría a salir con vida del campo de batalla aunque le costara la vida a ella hacerlo. En ese momento Eren era la prioridad.

Mikasa se fue acercando cada vez más a la zona tomada por los titanes y en pocos minutos se empezó a encontrar con los primeros, pero evitó enfrentarse a ellos para no perder tiempo. Aunque Mikasa quería ser optimista, no podía evitar que la idea de la muerte de Eren le rondará por la cabeza, pero ella no le hacía ningún caso ya que si se ponía en la situación en la que Eren estaba muerto, ella simplemente no podía soportarlo, se rompía, se resquebrajaba emocional y psíquicamente.

Pasado el tiempo, Mikasa aterrizó sobre un tejado para contemplar un escenario que no se correspondía para nada por lo descrito por el alférez. Lo que estaba viendo Mikasa era una plaza, pero no una simple plaza, sino una repleta de decenas y decenas de titanes muertos y masacrados. En medio de todo aquel caos había un hombre que se había percatado de su presencia y estaba mirándola. Su forma de vestir le resultaba rara, pero lo que más la extraño fue la sensación que tuvo al verle, una especie de mezcla entre alegría y amargura bañada en algo que conocía muy bien: la muerte.


	5. La Oriental y el Alemán

Todo era un completo caos. La muerte, el miedo, la pérdida se respiraban por todo el distrito Trost. Escuadrón tras escuadrón los titanes estaban aniquilando a todos los soldados, ya fueran novatos o veteranos en el arte de cazar titanes. Los pocos soldados que quedaban con vida se encontraban solos en un escenario de muerte atroz, amedrentados por el terror. Conny Springer era uno de esos soldados.

Tras partir del cuartel de reclutas, Conny junto a su escuadrón, se dirigieron al frente con ganas de darlo todo en la lucha contra los titanes. Pronto comprobaron que todos esos años de entrenamiento no les habían preparado lo más mínimo para enfrentar una situación como esa. Gritos, llantos, cadáveres, cosas que apenas recordaban de la masacre que hubo tras la caída de la muralla María y esta vez las estaban viviendo en primera fila e incluso a veces en sus propias carnes. Quizá fue la combinación de todas estas cosas, más la impresión que se llevaron, las que les hicieron que se bloquearan ante los inmensos titanes. Conny evadió a la parca, pero fue testigo de la agónica muerte de la mayoría de sus compañeros. El por qué él se salvó y no murió como los demás, ni él mismo lo tenía claro, seguramente se debió a una increíble buena fortuna sumada a su innato instinto de supervivencia, pero para bien o para mal, Conny, consiguió escapar de tan terrible destino y huyó del ataque de los titanes.

Conny sobrevolaba los edificios a gran velocidad, lo más rápido que podía. Él era consciente de que un acto como ese podría costarle la vida al ser ejecutado por desertar, pero se negaba a quedarse luchando en vano para luego ser devorado sin piedad por esos monstruos.

Tras una gran distancia recorrida, para desgracia de Conny, el gas de su equipo 3D se estaba empezando a acabar. El propulsor de su equipo estaba empezando a fallar y eso querría decir que ya no podría ir por el aire, tendría que ir a pie y eso era una completa locura. En un principio Conny se sorprendió ante este hecho, pero pronto se dio cuenta de que tenía una pequeña brecha en el depósito del combustible de la cual no se había percatado y por la cual se estaba escapando el gas. Dicha brecha se la debió hacer en medio de toda la acción, era la única explicación que encontraba.

-¡Maldita sea! ¡Me tiene que pasar esto ahora! – exclamó Conny nervioso ante tal imprevisto.

Conny evaluó la situación rápidamente, y decidió al final que era mejor no continuar a pie, así que al pasar por encima de una plaza y ver la ventana abierta de uno de los edificios que la conformaban, se metió dentro en busca de refugio. En cuanto puso sus en el suelo, cerró la ventana, desacoplo el depósito de su equipo 3D, y se puso a hacer guardia por la ventana estando ojo avizor ante la posible presencia de titanes. Conny estaba muy nervioso, como un titán viniera y le encontrara se podía dar por muerto, lo único que le quedaba era tener fe en que alguien viniera a sacarle de ahí. Paso el tiempo, y no sucedió nada que perturbara esa calma anormal. Ante tal inactividad, Conny, empezó a fijarse en el lugar en el que se encontraba. Era un dormitorio pequeño que seguramente pertenecía a una niña ya que había unas cuantas muñecas de trapo por toda la habitación. La cama estaba desecha, y el dormitorio estaba como si alguien se acabara de despertar. Seguramente se acababa de levantar cuando mandaron evacuar el distrito y ni le dio tiempo a llevarse consigo sus muñecas.

- _Espero que sea quien sea la niña que vive aquí se encuentre bien._ – pensó Conny para sus adentros.

De repente un sonido procedente del exterior sacó a Conny de sus pensamientos. Rápidamente se acercó a la ventana y para su desgracia la plaza se estaba empezando a llenar de titanes. Los titanes, de todos los tamaños, estaban empezando a adentrarse en la plaza y aunque Conny no era capaz de contarlos a todos, por lo menos había decenas de ellos. Conny estaba empezando a prepararse para lo peor, pero de repente un hombre con un extraño artefacto entre sus manos apareció por uno de los extremos de la plaza. El hombre para asombro de Conny continuó andando hacia los titanes, estos lo empezaron a rodear, y cuando Conny ya creía que había llegado el final de aquel hombre, sin que él se lo pudiera siquiera imaginar, un rayo azul con tonos violetas se propago entre todos los titanes, y ante la cara de sorpresa de Conny cada uno de los gigantes fue cayendo derrotado sin el menor signo de vida en su cuerpo. Antes de que Conny consiguiera asimilar lo que acababa de ver, por el extremo opuesto de la plaza una mujer, con lo que parecía un niño en brazos, apareció huyendo de un titán que la perseguía. El hombre hizo desaparecer el extraño aparato y saco lo que parecía un cuchillo y sin dudarlo avanzó hacia el titán, y ante la mirada del cada vez más sorprendido Conny, aquel hombre consiguió derrotar a un titán con la ayuda de un cuchillo y un explosivo. La mujer y el niño se acercaron a su salvador. Después de todo esto, Conny, ni se podía imaginar que iba a pasar a continuación. Mientras Conny seguía mirando ensimismado a aquel hombre, antes de que él pudiera hacer nada, aquel sujeto le arrancó con facilidad y soltura la cabeza al niño que en ese momento se encontraba a su lado. La mujer le gritó e intento golpear entre sollozos, pero fue en vano ya que la acabó degollando con el mismo cuchillo que había cercenado la cabeza de su niño. Conny se quedó en shock. Aquel hombre, bañado en sangre de titán y en sangre humana, acababa de matar ante sus ojos a un niño y a una mujer inocentes, y lo peor de todo era que él no había hecho nada para evitarlo, simplemente se había quedado mirando. La culpa seguida de una ira descontrolada empezaron a poseerle incontroladamente haciendo que se olvidará completamente de las proezas que acababa de ver hacer a aquel sujeto. Conny agarró con fuerza sus espadas, abrió la ventana de par en par y saltó a la plaza para enfrentarse a aquel extraño individuo que se había ganado con creces el calificativo de monstruo.

-¡MALDITO! – gritó encolerizado Conny mientras caía sobre la plaza.

El hombre se giró al oír aquel grito y dirigió una mirada analítica a Conny.

-¡Vas a recibir tu castigo por lo que acabas de hacer! El deber de un soldado es defender a las personas de los monstruos, y tú eres uno de ellos. – dijo Conny con firmeza mientras se paraba ante aquel sujeto y le apuntaba con una de sus espadas – Me das asco. Matar a una pobre mujer y a un niño en medio de todo este caos… ¡Les salvaste para luego tu hacer el trabajo de los titanes!

Conny por un momento pensó en matarlo allí mismo, como él había hecho con aquella mujer y aquel niño, pero al final decidió que lo mejor sería entregarlo a la justicia ya que él no era un asesino.

El hombre no pareció amedrentarse ante las amenazas de Conny, es más se podía entrever una sonrisa en sus labios.

-Oh, oh… Problemas… - dijo aquel hombre aparentando nerviosismo.

-¡Claro que vas a tener problemas como no te entregues! O te vienes conmigo pacíficamente para ser juzgado por tus actos, o quizá veas más pronto de lo que piensas a esa mujer y a esa niña. – dijo Conny con una dureza y odio en sus palabras nada propias en él.

Tras haber terminado de decir la última palabra, el hombre empezó a reírse gozosamente de una manera que, aunque Conny aparentaba permanecer impasible, helaba la sangre.

-Lo de los problemas no lo decía por mí Dummkopf, lo decía por ti. – dijo el hombre todavía entre risas – Pero a pesar de tu estupidez admiró tu valentía. Hay que ser muy valeroso o estar muy loco para decirle lo que le acabas de decir al doctor Richtofen.

A Conny le ponía nervioso la seguridad y la soberbia de aquel hombre.

-¿Doctor? No sabía yo que los doctores trataban así a sus pacientes.

-Eso es porque yo no soy un doctor, soy "el doctor". – dijo Richtofen con orgullo y altivez mientras sonreía.

Conny ya no estaba dispuesto a aguantar más atrevimientos por parte de Richtofen.

-¡Se acabó! – exclamó Conny mientas dirigía la punta de su espada al rostro de su adversario – ¡Basta ya de tonterías y vente conmigo!

Sin que le diera tiempo a Conny reaccionar, Richtofen saco su cuchillo Bowie y con un fuerte golpe apartó la espada del recluta de su cara mientras se echaba hacia atrás para alejarse del recluta.

-No, creo que prefiero comprobar la eficacia de la instrucción militar de este lugar. – dijo Richtofen mientras agarraba el Bowie con firmeza - Hazme un favor y no te contengas, además así quizá tengas alguna posibilidad de… Nein, eso es imposible. – dijo el Doc con sarcasmo con la intención de provocar al recluta.

El recluta cayó ante las provocaciones de Richtofen y se lanzó contra él entonando un grito de guerra. Conny atacaba con rapidez con ambas espadas, pero Richtofen se las arreglaba para esquivarlas o pararlas con el cuchillo con una soltura increíble. A pesar de sus continuos ataques, la superioridad de los reflejos del doctor era evidente. Richtofen y Conny continuaron así durante un rato, esquivando y atacando, enfrascados en una danza salvaje que parecía no tener fin. Finalmente el doctor se cansó de evadir ataques y paso a la acción. Aprovechando los puntos con la guardia baja de Conny, el doctor profirió múltiples cortes al cuerpo del recluta con su cuchillo.

-El doctor se está llevando una decepción recluta. ¡Impuro! ¡Impuro! – dijo Richtofen aparentemente molesto por la facilidad del combate.

Conny estaba herido, tanto su cuerpo como su orgullo. Él sabía muy bien que no estaba muerto porque el Doc estaba jugando con él, si no fuera así haría ya tiempo que una de sus heridas sería mortal. Estando así la situación debía aprovechar la ventaja que tenía. Esta vez Conny se mantuvo atento a los movimientos de su contrincante, y en cuanto intentó volver a herirle con el cuchillo, con un rápido movimiento de su espada, golpeó el Bowie haciendo que este se le escapara de las manos a Richtofen dejándole desarmado. Sin pensárselo dos veces para que no le diera tiempo a reaccionar a su adversario, levanto su otra espada para rematarlo.

-¡Muere! – gritó Conny con furia mientras dirigía el filo de la espada a Richtofen.

Pero para el asombro de Conny en cuanto el filo de su arma golpeó el cuerpo de Richtofen en vez de cortarle en dos, se hizo añicos como si de cristal se tratase. Mientras Conny seguía sorprendido por lo que acababa de pasar, el doctor sacó su Mauser alemana de su funda, encañono al recluta y le disparó en el estómago a quemarropa. Conny no se dio cuenta de nada, simplemente de repente sintió un fuerte pinchazo en el abdomen, sus espadas se le resbalaron entre los dedos, y se desplomó de espaldas. Se estaba desangrando.

-¿Qué… que ha pasa… do? – masculló Conny mientras sentía como le abandonaban sus fuerzas.

El doctor volvió a guardar se pistola en su funda y recogió su cuchillo del suelo con calma.

-Lo que ha pasado se llama Juggernog retaco. – dijo el doctor mientras se inclinaba al lado del moribundo soldado – Una bebida que confiere una gran resistencia a quien la consume, pero solo durante unas horas, aunque su efecto acaba antes si recibes demasiados golpes.

Conny no comprendía nada de lo que estaba oyendo.

-No… Entiendo. – musitó Conny mientras la vista se le empezaba a nublar.

-Claro que no entiendes. Eres un mono estúpido, mira que enfrentarte al doctor sin un ejército que te protegiera… ¡Si no estuvieras tan destrozado te donaría a la ciencia como rata de laboratorio! – reprendió el Doc a Conny con furia por su aparente simpleza.

Conny miró a los ojos a Richtofen. Estos emitían un tenue resplandor azul etéreo.

-Pagarás por lo… que has hecho. – dijo Conny entrecortadamente.

-¡Nein! ¡Basta de amenazas! Deberías sentirte orgullosos de morir así. – dijo Richtofen tajantemente – De todas formas te estas muriendo demasiado despacio, y tengo que librarme de ti y de esos otros dos cadáveres. – dijo mientras le enseñaba la hoja de su cuchillo – Con tu permiso me pondré a "trabajar" ahora mismo contigo. Seguro que tus nervios sensitivos nunca olvidaran esto incluso después de muertos. – concluyó el doctor con una sonrisa sádica en el rostro.

Los últimos momentos de Conny fueron agonizantes. Fue descuartizado poco a poco, trocito a trocito, de forma que viviera lo máximo posible. Sus gritos de dolor rompían el silencio sepulcral que había habido en la plaza, y si alguien los hubiera llegado a oír a este se le hubiera desgarrado el alma. Richtofen estaba absorto en su "trabajo", y lo estaba llevando a cabo con una precisión y eficiencia propias de un maestro de la cirugía.

-Oh… Los gritos son tan… Eróticos. – susurró el doctor mientras empezaba a remover y a toquetear los órganos internos de Conny.

A pesar de los esfuerzos del Doc para mantener con vida a Conny, este acabo muriendo pasados unos minutos de insufribles torturas. El doctor terminó de trocear el cuerpo del difunto recluta con el propósito de aparentar que fue despedazado por los titanes y se puso a hacer lo mismo con los cuerpos de la mujer y el niño que había asesinado momentos antes.

Terminar de preparar toda aquella pantomima le llevó muy poco tiempo, y en cuanto la finalizó, limpió el Bowie con un trozo de tela que había por el suelo y lo guardo de nuevo en su respectivo lugar. Richtofen se disponía a continuar con su camino sin entretenerse más, pero como si el destino quisiera retenerle en aquel lugar oyó el sonido de un equipo 3D acercándose a su posición. El doctor se giró hacia el lugar de donde provenía el sonido, y vio a una recluta aterrizar sobre el tejado de uno de los edificios que rodeaban la plaza. Era una joven con el pelo negro, rasgos orientales y una llamativa bufanda roja rodeándola el cuello. Aquella chica era la recluta Mikasa Ackerman. Richtofen clavó su mirada en ella analizándola de arriba abajo, sin pasar por alto el más mínimo detalle. La chica en cuestión, en un principio, pareció consternada ante la visión del Doc, pero después de quedarse un rato inmóvil devolviéndole la mirada a Richtofen, la recluta se dispuso a bajar a la plaza para reunirse con aquel inquietante sujeto. Al bajar hacia la plaza, una inoportuna corriente de aire hizo que la bufanda que tenía alrededor de su cuello saliera volando sin rumbo fijo ya que con el trasiego del viaje se había ido aflojando el nudo que la mantenía unida a ella; Mikasa se horrorizó ante este hecho.

-¡No! – dijo Mikasa angustiada al pensar que podría perder para siempre su tan preciada bufanda.

La bufanda surco el aire con las mismas ansias de libertad de un gorrión, sin embargo el brazo derecho del doctor se interpuso en su camino y la atrapo con suma destreza. Richtofen observó la prenda con interés como si quisiera descubrir un gran secreto que se ocultaba entre los dobleces de la tela. En cuanto los pies de Mikasa tocaron tierra, se acercó rápida y con firmeza a Richtofen con la intención de recuperar lo que era suyo.

-Devuélvemela. – dijo en un tono pausado y tranquilo que a pesar de su naturaleza dejaba claro que no admitía replica alguna.

Richtofen dejo de centrarse en la bufanda y la echó una mirada.

-Vaya… Una oriental que no dice nada sobre el honor o el emperador. ¿Pero qué clase de lugar es este? – dijo el doctor sonriendo en un tono sarcástico.

Mikasa no entendía de qué hablaba aquel hombre, pero no estaba dispuesta a escuchar estupideces.

-Esa bufanda es muy importante para mí. Devuélvemela ahora. – volvió a repetir esta vez en un tono que se acercaba a la amenaza.

-¿Para qué quieres esta vieja bufanda roja? – preguntó el doctor con un gesto de incomprensión - ¿Acaso esconde más de lo que aparenta? ¿Es un arma? ¿Una poderosa arma de destrucción masiva tal vez? ¡Nein, espera! Es un artefacto Vril, ¿verdad? – dijo Richtofen completamente ido mientras miraba ala recluta.

-¡No es nada de eso! – contestó Mikasa saturada por todas las locuras que acababa de escuchar – Es una simple bufanda.

Richtofen se quedó mirando a Mikasa, a los ojos, en silencio, Mikasa hizo lo mismo. Durante ese momento de calma la joven recluta se percató de que los ojos de aquel hombre brillaban de una manera nada natural.

-Está bien, ten tu bufanda Fräulein. – dijo el Doc mientras le tendía la mano con la bufanda.

Mikasa la cogió molesta y con brusquedad y se la volvió a poner alrededor del cuello.

-Ya estamos en paz, ¿ja? – dijo el doctor con la intención de limar asperezas - Ahora que tienes tu trozo de tela permíteme que me presente: soy el doctor Edward Richtofen, puedes llamarme doctor Richtofen o simplemente doctor.

A Mikasa no pareció bastarle con aquellas disculpas y esa presentación. La hostilidad con la que la recluta trataba al doctor era cada vez más evidente.

-¿De dónde vienes? ¿Qué haces aquí? – preguntó Mikasa directa, sin andarse con rodeos.

Richtofen permaneció impasible ante las inquisitivas preguntas de Mikasa.

-Lo normal sería que me dijeras quien eres Fräulien, pero como lo normal está sobrevalorado… ¡Está bien! ¿De dónde vengo? No puedo contestarte a eso sin que tu pequeña cabeza explote al intentar comprender tan compleja respuesta. – contestó el doctor - ¿Y qué hago aquí? Simple. He venido a salvaros de esas criaturas gigantescas. He venido a ayudar a la humanidad en su momento más álgido. – concluyó Richtofen con elocuencia.

Mikasa iba a replicar ante las contestaciones de Richtofen, pero antes de que dijera nada una voz que conocía muy bien la interrumpió.

-¡Mikasa! – gritó Eren mientras se acercaba vía aérea junto a Armin.

-¡Eren! ¡Armin! – exclamó Mikasa mientras corría al encuentro de sus amigos.

En cuanto Eren aterrizó en la plaza Mikasa se abalanzó sobre él abrazándolo fuertemente, feliz de verlo sano y salvo sin el menor rasguño visible.

-Mikasa ya basta. – dijo abrumado Eren ante la efusividad de su amiga – Solo hace unas horas que no nos vemos, y como me ves me encuentro perfectamente.

Mikasa cedió ante las protestas de Eren aunque le era difícil ocultar la felicidad que le causaba verlo con vida.

-Hola Armin, ¿tú también te encuentras bien? – preguntó Mikasa preocupándose por el estado de su otro amigo.

-Estoy bien. No te preocupes. – contestó Armin en un tono cansado.

-Y tú Mikasa, ¿qué haces aquí? ¿No deberías estar en la retaguardia? – preguntó Eren en un tono serio que cuestionaba los actos de su amiga.

El rostro de Mikasa mostró un ligero arrepentimiento.

-Lo se Eren, pero cuando me entere de como estaba la situación en el frente decidí…

Un ligero carraspeo interrumpió las explicaciones de Mikasa, y los tres reclutas se giraron hacia Richtofen, del que provenía la to, convirtiéndose este en el centro de atención.

-Oh… Que reunión más conmovedora, los amigos después de una virulenta batalla se reencuentran sanos y salvos, sin la menor herida y comparten muestras de afecto. Hacéis que eche de menos a mi antiguo grupo. – dijo Richtofen en un tono algo infantil a los reclutas.

A pesar de haberles salvado la vida, a Eren y por supuesto a Armin les seguía inquietando la manera de ser y hablar de Richtofen.

-Hola doctor. Te estábamos buscando. – dijo al fin Eren.

Mikasa miró perpleja a Eren.

-¿Le conocéis? – preguntó Mikasa extrañada buscando respuestas en sus dos amigos aunque estos la ignoraron.

-Con que me buscabais, ¿ja? Pues creo que me habéis encontrado. ¿Qué queríais? – dijo el Doc con interés ante lo que tuvieran que decir el joven recluta.

Tanto Eren como Armin tenían mucho que decirle, mucho que preguntarle.

-Tenemos muchas preguntas que hacerle. – dijo Armin algo cohibido ante la presencia del doctor.

El doctor les echó una mirada a cada uno de ellos.

-Os responderé a todas las cuestiones no os preocupéis, pero ahora no hay tiempo. Me he entretenido demasiado, luego hablaremos, primero debo poner fin a esta pesadilla. – concluyó Richtofen mientras se disponía a irse por segunda vez.

Y como si fuera una jugarreta del destino en contra Richtofen, un grupo de soldados de las tropas estacionarias se acercó a la plaza y aterrizó como un rayo delante del doctor reteniéndolo. Los soldados empuñaron con firmeza sus espadas, y de entre todos los militares, el capitán Verman dio un paso al frente, ante lo cual Mikasa, Eren, y Armin se pusieron firmes.

-¡A sus órdenes mi capitán! – dijo al unísono el trio de reclutas.

-Descansen. – dijo el capitán con tono autoritario.

Verman observó el escenario que había ante sus ojos: una pequeña plaza que había sido un gran ejemplo de limpieza y de orden, en ese momento se encontraba repleta de cadáveres de titanes, incluso algunos desmembrados; la sangre bañaba el suelo y las paredes dando un toque macabro a la escena, y ante él, en medio de aquel caos, se encontraban tres de los reclutas que estaban bajo sus órdenes y un extraño hombre con cara de impaciencia y con la particular vestimenta que portaba igual de roja que el suelo y las paredes.

-¿Has sido tú el causante de esta masacre? – preguntó el capitán Verman a Richtofen intentando mostrar frialdad en sus palabras para poner nervioso al individuo.

Richtofen no se dejó intimidar ante la presencia de los soldados y del oficial.

-Tic, tac, tic, tac… El fin de vuestro tiempo se acerca y vuestra única esperanza es el doctor Richtofen, ¡así que apártate de mi camino Dummkopf! – exclamó el doctor impaciente y molesto ante tanta interrupción.

Verman no entendió que le había llamado aquel hombre, aun así le impresionó la seguridad de aquel hombre pero no se dejó amedrentar tan fácilmente y respondió a la aparente provocación.

-¡¿Cómo te atreves a hablarle de esa manera a un capitán de las tropas estacionarias?! – gritó el capitán con hombría - Nos vas a acompañar para que te interroguen a fondo sobre lo que ha pasado aquí, y es una orden. – ultimó Verman al tiempo que le hacía una señal a los soldados que le acompañaban.

Los soldados empezaron a rodear a Richtofen para detenerlo. El Doc, ante esta nueva serie de acontecimientos, tornó su rostro en un gesto de cansancio mientras hacia el ademán de llevarse una mano a la cintura y otra al interior de la chaqueta, pero antes de que sucediera algo irremediable Eren intervino.

-¡Un momento mi capitán! ¡No lo detenga! – dijo interponiéndose entre los soldados y el doctor – Este hombre nos ha salvado a mi compañero y a mí la vida. No sé de dónde ha salido, ni que son los extraños aparatos que lleva, pero su objetivo es impedir que los titanes nos arrebaten Trost, ¿no es así? – preguntó Eren mirando a Richtofen.

-Ja, ese era mi propósito. – confirmó el doctor tranquilo y con lo que parecía total sinceridad.

-Seamos realistas capitán, va acabar pasando como hace cinco años, quizá la única esperanza que nos queda es confiar en el doctor y en sus aparatos para que paré el avance de los titanes. Ya ha demostrado ser mejor que muchos matando titanes. – finalizó Eren con seguridad en sus palabras.

Verman se quedó pensativo ante las palabras del recluta. Si de verdad conseguían parar a los titanes y el supervisaba la operación, se ganaría un gran logro para su carrera militar. Pensando con lógica no tenía el más mínimo sentido que un solo hombre parara el avance de los titanes, pero el capitán tras haber visto ese escenario y haber escuchado algunos rumores estaba más dispuesto a creer en lo imposible.

-Es interesante lo que me propones recluta, pero me parece también demasiado fantasioso; además, ¿qué hacéis vosotros tres fuera de vuestros puestos? – preguntó Verman a los reclutas contundentemente.

Eren se quedó ensimismado recordando todo lo que había pasado.

-Todo nuestro escuadrón a muerto mi capitán. Hemos acabado aquí por casualidad. – contestó Armin ante el silencio de Eren.

Verman asintió en señal de entendimiento y miró a Mikasa.

-Yo… Yo abandone mi puesto para buscar Eren y Armin y comprobar si estaban bien. – contestó Mikasa sin arrepentirse de sus actos.

Verman frunció el ceño.

-¿Es consciente recluta Ackerman que sin permiso de un superior abandonar un puesto se considera deserción? – preguntó el capitán a Mikasa.

Eren y Armin miraron preocupados a su amiga ante la gravedad del asunto.

-Sí, soy consciente. – respondió Mikasa con entereza.

Verman no dijo nada sobre la respuesta de Mikasa, simplemente se la quedó mirando mientras intentaba salir de la indecisión de colaborar o no con aquel hombre.

-Mi capitán, podríamos esperar a que llegara el comandante Pixis para comentarle esta propuesta. – dijo uno de los soldados con la intención de asesorar a Verman.

Richtofen aprovechó lo que acababa de decir aquel soldado para llevarse al capitán a su terreno.

-Ahora entiendo. Tú no eres el superior al mando, no eres más que otro subordinado del escalafón. Quiero hablar con ese tal Pixis ahora mismo. – dijo el doctor con malicia restando importancia a la figura del capitán.

Verman ante la posibilidad de verse rebajado por la figura del general Pixis, tomó una decisión rápidamente.

-¡No necesitó al comandante Pixis! – gritó el capitán al soldado que había sugerido tal idea – Richtofen, ¿qué piensas …

-Doctor Richtofen para ti. – dijo el doctor ligeramente enfadado cortando al capitán.

Armin intervino.

-Sí doctor, ¿cuál es el plan? – preguntó Armin interesado.

Estaba anocheciendo. Richtofen al ver todo el tiempo que había perdido decidió contárselo todo para que le ayudaran y así terminar cuanto antes con lo que se había propuesto.

-Gut, os lo contare. – dijo al final el Doc – Yo he matado unas cuantas bestias de esas, pero si no impedimos que vengan más no vamos a conseguir nada. – el doctor se metió la mano en un bolsillo y sacó do pequeños dispositivos adhesivos que emitían un resplandor morado – Avanzando hacia el sur os encontrareis una gigantesca roca que antes formaba parte de la muralla, lo que tenéis que hacer es colocar uno de los dispositivos en esa roca, y el otro colocarlo en la brecha que hay en el muro. Una vez estén los dos listos yo me encargó del resto. – concluyó Richtofen mientras le entregaba los dispositivos a Eren.

Verman estaba impresionado por lo que estaba oyendo.

-¿Y tú como sabes que hay una roca ahí delante? – preguntó el capitán extrañado.

-A preguntas estúpidas, respuestas estúpidas. – contestó Richtofen con elocuencia – Simplemente confiad en mí.

Verman evaluó el plan y la situación en la que se encontraban durante unos instantes.

-Está bien. Tú recluta llevaras uno de los "aparatos esos" a la supuesta roca, - dijo dirigiéndose a Eren – y tú desertora llevaras el otro a la brecha. Los demás, excepto el recluta rubio y uno de mis soldados, defenderéis al chico y a la chica. Yo, mi hombre y el recluta nos quedaremos custodiando al "doctor" Richtofen. – concluyó Verman señalando con un dedo al soldado que se quedaría.

Eren se acercó al capitán en cuanto terminó de hablar.

-Mi capitán. Si sale bien esta misión, ¿podría interceder en favor de Mikasa si la acusan de deserción? – preguntó Eren preocupado por su amiga – Mikasa es una gran recluta señor, y estoy seguro de que nunca volverá a hacer algo así.

Mikasa miró conmovida a Eren.

-Vale recluta. Lo haré, pero ahora en marcha. – contestó Verman metiendo prisa a sus subordinados.

Una vez dadas las órdenes cada uno se centró en cumplir su función. Los soldados de las tropas estacionarias despegaron con ayuda de sus equipos 3D y empezaron a formar un perímetro de seguridad para cubrir a Eren y Mikasa. Los tres reclutas intercambiaron una última mirada antes de separarse. Eren le dio uno de los dispositivos a Mikasa.

-Ahora nos vemos. – se despidió Eren de sus amigos con una sonrisa.

Eren y Mikasa se propulsaron junto a los veteranos de las tropas estacionarias y pusieron rumbo a sus respectivos destinos sin echar la vista atrás.

Eren siguió la dirección que indicó Richtofen y al poco rato, sin encontrarse con ningún titán, vislumbro un gigantesco trozo de muralla inamovible para un ser humano normal. Debía ser la roca a la que se refería Richtofen. El recluta aterrizó encima del trozo de piedra, y en su superficie adhirió el dispositivo entregado por el Doc, ya estaba todo listo allí.

Mikasa, guiada por las señas que le dio el capitán Verman en última instancia, se dirigió a la muralla, concretamente a la zona en la cual se había reunido con sus amigos horas antes: la zona de la brecha. Mientras se acercaba al lugar donde se la requería le dio vueltas a todo lo que había pasado momentos antes. A Mikasa no le gustaba ese tal Richtofen, es más no creía que fuera a salir nada bueno de hacerle caso. Es verdad que parecía la mejor la baza y que ha matado a muchos titanes, pero había algo en él que le inquietaba a Mikasa, algo que iba más allá de su excéntrica manera de hablar y de ser, algo maquiavélico. Al final acabó apartando esas ideas de su mente pues había llegado a la zona cero. La brecha que se extendía a lo largo de la muralla debía medir al menos unos quince metros. Por el boquete todavía seguían entrando algunos titanes, pero los soldados de las tropas estacionarias se encargaron de distraerlos. Mikasa se inclinó hacia delante y se dirigió a gran velocidad hacia la base de la brecha, pero cuando estaba a punto de tocar tierra, el brazo de un titán asomo por el agujero intentando cogerla. La joven recluta esquivó por muy poco la mano del titán, y volvió a tomar altura para estar en una posición privilegiada. El titán, agachado, se introdujo en el interior del distrito. Era muy grande, de los más grandes que había visto Mikasa, pero había cometido un grave error al enfrentarse a ella, no en vano había sido nombrada como la mejor recluta de su tropa. Como si estuviera acostumbrada a hacerlo desde niña, Mikasa, con tranquilidad y soltura esquivo los brazos del titán, lo rodeo, y cuando estuvo a su espalda, se enganchó a su cuello con ayuda de su equipo 3D, se propulsó hacia él, y con simple movimiento de muñeca acabo con su punto débil y por ende con el titán. Una vez el titán cayó muerto, la recluta aterrizó frente a la brecha y colocó el dispositivo en el suelo, delante de la apertura.

Cuando Mikasa se estaba acercando de nuevo al punto de encuentro, Eren ya estaba de vuelta y Richtofen estaba contando algo al resto del grupo.

-… y así es como nunca se debe realizar una operación de vida o muerte. ¡Jajajaja! – rió Richtofen con ganas.

Los presentes estaban patidifusos ante la historia del doctor, Mikasa aterrizó y solo alcanzó a oír el final de la misma.

-¡Jaja…! Era broma, no os preocupéis. Veo que no tenéis sentido del humor. – dijo Richtofen mientras se limpiaba las lágrimas de risa – Bueno ya estás de vuelta Fräulein, ¿lo has hecho bien?

-Sí, lo he colocado a la entrada de la brecha. – contestó Mikasa con suspicacia.

-Excelente. Ja, das ist gut… Pues empecemos. – dijo el Doc y se metió la mano en el interior de la chaqueta para sacar otro extraño artefacto.

El aparato no era más grande que su mano, y estaba compuesto de una pequeña pantalla junto con un reducido teclado en el que solo aparecían números y extraños símbolos. En el lateral derecho había dos pequeños botones, uno amarillo y otro verde.

-El de la roca es el de Eren, y el de la brecha el tuyo Fräulein Ackerman. – dijo Richtofen mientras tecleaba en el extraño artilugio – Pues ya está. – dijo al final mientras pulsaba el botón amarillo.

A lo lejos, del lugar donde estaba la roca, se escuchó un fuerte y característico sonido que Eren y Armin ya conocían. Pasados unos segundos el sonido ceso volviendo el silencio de nuevo.

-¿Y ya está? ¡No ha pasado nada! – exclamó el capitán Verman quejándose de la falta de acontecimientos sorprendentes.

Richtofen le echó una mirada incrédula a Verman.

-Ya está todo solucionado. La roca que antes estaba ahí – dijo mientras señalaba con el dedo – ahora está tapiando la brecha que hay en la muralla. Ahora solo tenéis que matar a los titanes restantes. De nada por salvaros de las garras de esas bestias. – concluyó Richtofen con falsa modestia.

A Verman no pareció bastarle con esa simple explicación.

-Ya veremos si es cierto, de momento ahora nos acompañas. Habrá mucha gente que querrá hacerte unas preguntas. – dijo el capitán mientras hacia una señal a su soldado.

El doctor sonrió con seguridad.

-Me temo que no mi predilecto Verman. No voy a acompañarte a ningún lado. Los interrogatorios los hago yo. – dijo Richtofen con total tranquilidad y se giró hacia los reclutas – Ha sido… "interesante" conoceros. Nos volveremos a ver pero ahora… ¡Auf wiedersehen! – se despidió el Doc mientras pulsaba el botón verde del pequeño artilugio.

Tras pulsar el botón, tal y como lo habían visto llegar Armin y Eren, envuelto en una tormenta de rayos, desapareció ante los perplejos miembros de las tropas estacionarias y Mikasa que todavía no habían visto tal hazaña.

A los tres reclutas les invadieron pensamientos sobre el doctor tras su marcha. La admiración por él estaba creciendo en el interior de Armin y Eren, sin embargo para Mikasa era todo lo contrario. La desconfianza afloraba en el corazón de Mikasa que no conseguía acallar todas las inquietudes que tenía sobre aquel hombre, inquietudes que la llevaban a pensar que en vez de salvar sus vidas iba a arruinarlas para siempre.

•

La noche por fin había llegado para la humanidad. Después de un ajetreado día se había conseguido poner fin a los "grandes" problemas que habían asolado el distrito Trost. La gente estaba tranquila de nuevo.

Aquella fría noche no fue impedimento para que se cocieran unos rumores que se extenderían como la pólvora entre la población de todas las clases. Las habladurías decían que un solo individuo provisto de herramientas que casi rozaban la magia había sido el héroe que había puesto fin a la pesadilla del distrito Trost. En esencia los rumores eran iguales, pero cambiaba mucho de unos a otros la figura del salvador: algunos aseguraban que era un anciano oriental portador de arcaicos secretos, otros que era una mujer de armas tomar, incluso había unos que afirmaban que se trataba de un ser mitad humano mitad pez. El distrito Hermina tampoco se salvó de estos rumores.

El distrito Hermina era una zona amurallada que se encontraba al sur de la muralla Sina, al igual que el distrito Trost con la muralla Rouse. En él vivían privilegiados y miembros de la policía militar, que para distraerse por las noches solían pasar el tiempo en la taberna-posada conocida como Lux. Esa noche el local estaba igual de lleno, y la gente comentaba todo lo ocurrido en la muralla Rouse. La gente bebía mientras se reía y hablaba sobre lo ocurrido en el distrito Trost, incluso algunos planeaban como sacar provecho de la desgracia ajena, esa era la humanidad que se trataba de salvar de los titanes. En la barra había una persona bebiendo sola, era un hombre de mediana edad con el pelo color negro oscuro, muy oscuro, llevaba una barba de varios días que le recorría la barbilla, y vestía un abrigo negro barato y arrugado acompañado de una corbata fina, la cual llevaba suelta, y un sombrero del mismo color. El hombre estaba bebiendo, descansando, alejándose de sus preocupaciones y concentrándose en el vacío para pasar el rato sin pensar en nada.

La puerta del local se abrió y pasó un hombre. Este fue durante unos momentos el centro de atención, y no fue por su vestimenta que era una simple capa de viaje negra, sino por la singular gorra que portaba sobre su cabeza. Aquel hombre se acercó a la barra, a la derecha del bebedor solitario.

-Si intentabas pasar inadvertido tendrías que haberte quitado ese sombrero tan raro. – dijo el hombre del abrigo mientras le pegaba un sorbo a su copa.

-Siempre he sido alguien muy apegado a los uniformes. – contestó el otro hombre mientras dejaba la gorra sobre la barra.

El individuo del abrigo bebió un buen trago antes de continuar.

-Así que eres tú el "héroe" del que habla todo el mundo. No me imaginaba que te fueran esas cosas de salvar a los condenados. – dijo mirándole con sus ojos ojerosos.

-Y yo tampoco me imaginaba que lo de matar me iba traer buena fama. – aclaró con sarcasmo el individuo de la capa de viaje mientras le miraba a la cara.

El bebedor analizó la cara de su interlocutor, lo único que encontró extraño fueron sus ojos que emitían un tenue resplandor si uno se fijaba bien.

-No has cambiado mucho. ¿Cuánto ha pasado? ¿Quince, dieciséis años? Ha sido mucho tiempo y sin embargo estás aquí. – expresó mientras se terminaba lo que quedaba en su copa.

-Claro que estoy aquí Kenny, cuando digo algo lo cumplo, aunque sea después de unos cuantos años. – contestó el hombre de la capa ante las inquietudes del otro.

Kenny miró con suspicacia a aquel hombre.

-Imagino que si has venido hasta aquí para verme no será solo para una reunión de antiguos conocidos. – dijo Kenny mientras le hacía una señal al tabernero para que le rellenara la copa.

-Ja Kenny, no te equivocas. Voy a necesitar de tus servicios, y no dudes que sabré recompensarte por ello. – dijo el hombre simplemente.

Kenny permaneció en silencio mientras le rellenaban la copa.

-¿Y para qué me necesitas exactamente? – pregunto Kenny con curiosidad.

El hombre de la capa de viaje negra sonrió de una manera inquietante.

-Para salvar a la humanidad Kenny, simplemente para salvarla.


End file.
